L'Appel du sang
by Ellundril
Summary: "Notre destin est écrit depuis bien longtemps dans notre sang, ce même sang qui coule dans tes veines Harry..." Et si tout ce qu'avait toujours cru Harry n'était qu'un sombre mensonge ? Lui aurait-on menti sur son propre passé ? A la veille de son 17eme anniversaire, son passé le rattrape ! S'aura-t-il y faire face quand le sort du monde sorcier repose déjà sur ses épaules ?...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ce soir ressemblait à tous les autres, à tous ces soirs qui s'étaient succédés depuis que cet interminable mois de juillet avait commencé.

Comme ils riraient les fans du Survivant s'ils pouvaient le voir, incapable de tenir tête à une famille de Moldus pathétiquement jaloux de sa condition…Bientôt 17 ans qu'il supportait tout ceci sans rien dire au nom de sa soi-disant sécurité en attendant que l'on ait besoin de l'exhiber comme le pion qu'il était !

Il fixait le plafond d'un air absent en ressassant ces pensées amères, perdant peu à peu ses derniers espoirs en l'avenir quand, soudain, un rayon de lune vint frapper le visage de l'Enfant qui a survécu. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil : 30 juillet, minuit !

Le jour de son anniversaire…cela lui rappela douloureusement qu'il n'avait encore reçu de nouvelles d'aucun de ses amis, ni d'aucun des membres de l'Ordre dont ils se considéraient proche, pas même Rémus ! A croire qu'ils menaient tous tranquillement leur vie en oubliant qu'ils l'avaient laissé là contre sa volonté… _ _Peut être cela changera-t-il aujourd'hui__ , pensa-t-il avec un léger regain d'espoir.

Il en était là de ces pensées quand il se mit à avoir chaud. Cela commença par une légère chaleur qui s'intensifia très rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que son sang bouillait. Il ne voulait pas crier de peur de réveiller quelqu'un et de devoir expliquer, sous peine de représailles, une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus, mais la tâche se révélait de plus en plus difficile.

Il tenta de lutter contre cette douleur grandissante, mais il n'y parvint pas et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, laissant son esprit loin du combat que menait son corps. Il ne vit pas non plus que le rayon de lune avait disparu et qu'une silhouette s'était faufilée dans sa chambre, à l'insu de toutes les protections magiques qui avaient été dressées.

Une femme s'était introduit dans sa chambre et regardait le garçon inconscient. Elle était restée toutes ses années dans l'ombre à le regarder grandir mais elle avait surtout vu le monde sorcier le manipuler au détriment de lui-même. Ce soir il était temps que tout ceci prenne fin, il était temps que l'Enfant rentre chez lui…

En se fondant dans la nuit, comme si l'ombre faisait partie d'elle, elle s'avança au-dessus du Survivant, murmura quelques paroles pour le plonger dans un sommeil profond qu'elle savait sans rêve, puis s'évapora dans l'obscurité en amenant avec elle le grand héros du monde sorcier…

31 juillet...à l'insu du plus grand mage que le monde ait connu, Harry Potter avait disparu !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **POUDLARD :**

On n'avait jamais vu autant de monde entassé dans le bureau du Directeur. Tout l'Ordre s'était déplacé pour cette réunion exceptionnelle qui tentait justement de débuter dans le plus grand brouhaha. Voilà bientôt deux semaines que l'on avait recensé la disparition du Survivant et personne n'avait encore eu aucune nouvelle, c'était comme s'il s'était purement et simplement évaporé dans la nature et Dieu seul sait si l'Ordre et tous les renforts disponibles avaient retourné chaque recoin possible.

Tout le monde était réuni ce soir, face au Directeur de Poudlard, espérant que celui que les avait toujours guidés aurait ce soir encore les réponses aux questions que tout le monde se posait.

 _ _FLASHBACK__

 _ _Une semaine auparavant, Hermione et Ron décidèrent comme chaque été d'écrire à leur ami pour son anniversaire en joignant à la lettre un présent qui, ils l'espéraient, égayerait un peu l'été d'Harry. Seulement, ils n'avaient eu aucune réponse, ni à leur lettre, ni à leur présent, et ils avaient fini par s'inquiéter. Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs et ce ne serait pas la première fois que les Mangemorts tentent quelque chose durant l'été, alors qu'il pensait le Survivant plus accessible. Ils en avaient tous les 2 parlé à leurs parents respectifs mais ceux-ci ne les avaient pas pris au sérieux. Avec encore un peu d'acharnement, les parents Weasley avait contacté l'Ordre, dans l'espoir de rassurer ENFIN leur fils, et deux membres de l'Ordre s'était déplacé au 4 Privet Drive pour attester de la présence d'Harry. Il avait planifié leur visite dans la nuit, prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas être vus, et s'étaient introduits__ _ _dans sa chambre pensant le trouver endormi. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent qu'un lit vide ! Malgré toutes leurs recherches et l'étude des sortilèges de protection, pensant que quelqu'un les avait violés, ils ne purent déterminer ce qui était arrivé au__ _ _Survivant. Dès ce moment-là, l'alerte fut transmise à l'Ordre et les 2 meilleurs amis d'Harry ne purent être rassurés. Les recherches ont alors été lancées aux quatre coins du pays et même au-delà dans le but de retrouver Harry et la personne qui avait pu l'enlever. Tous voulaient comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et comment Harry avait pu disparaître à l'insu de l'Ordre au complet !__

« Albus ! Allez-vous enfin nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici alors que nous pourrions continuez les recherches ! Commença le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Continuez les recherches ?! Minerva, auriez-vous la bonté de nous dire où nous pourrions encore chercher ? Nous avons retourné la totalité du pays ! Lui répondit le professeur Rogue.

\- Parfait ! Que proposez-vous donc Severus ?! Que nous abandonnions les recherches en laissant ce pauvre enfant livré à lui-même dans la nature, aux mains de je ne sais quelle nouvelle force maléfique ? Renchérit Molly Weasley, chef de famille complètement affolée.

\- SILENCE ! Tonna le Directeur. Parlez tous en même temps ne fera pas avancer les choses ! Bien sûr que non nous n'abandonnerons pas les recherches et il est plus important que jamais de trouver Harry. Seulement, vous conviendrez également que nous avons déjà cherché partout où nous le pouvions et qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer à chercher sans but ! Je vais tout d'abord poser une question rhétorique : Quelqu'un a-t-il appris quelque chose que nous ignorions et qui pourrait nous aider ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Bien, Continua le Directeur, il nous faut nous rendre à l'évidence, nous pouvons écarter l'hypothèse de la fugue. Harry a bien été enlevé.

\- Qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances sans le dire à personne ?! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce gamin fait preuve d'un égoïsme stupide, Ironisa le professeur Rogue.

\- Il suffit Severus, Lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore, fatigué, nous n'avons ni le temps ni l'énergie pour votre sarcasme ce soir. Et vous avez été le premier à nous rapporter que les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres sont en ébullition et qu'il est furieux que le garçon lui soit passé sous le nez. Harry est peut-être un sorcier puissant en devenir mais cela me surprendrait beaucoup qu'il parvienne à échapper totalement à la surveillance de Lord Voldemort lui-même.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être plus rassuré par vos propos, Albus, Ajouta Rémus, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'Harry a été enlevé par un parfait inconnu qui est parvenu à passer au travers des barrières érigées par l'Ordre et à échapper à la surveillance du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps comme à la nôtre ! C'est l'ombre de la nuit elle-même que nous cherchons ! »

Le grand Directeur de Poudlard ne s'était jamais senti aussi abattu que ce soir. Les recherches n'avaient mené absolument nulle part et ils n'avaient même pas l'ombre d'une toute petite piste qui aurait pu leur indiquer où chercher. Le grand héros du monde sorcier avait bel et disparu et la faute lui en incombait totalement, lui le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'Harry avait fait part de sa volonté de ne plus retourner chez les Dursley durant l'été, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il souhaitait partir de cette famille de moldus quand on voyait leur haine et leur rejet profond pour tout ce qui pouvait toucher au monde sorcier. Pourtant, malgré la volonté de Sirius ou de Remus de prendre Harry sous leur toit, après tout ils étaient tous un peu de la même famille, Albus s'y était toujours formellement opposé et avait imposé à Harry un retour chaque été au 4 Privet Drive. Il était persuadé de faire au mieux pour la sécurité du Survivant et aujourd'hui il avait échoué, toutes les failles de son plan lui apparaissaient maintenant nettement mais il était beaucoup trop tard.

« Je sais Rémus, je connais l'ampleur de la tâche, mais nous ne pouvons pas en rester là, il nous faut absolument ramener Harry et définir au plus vite si oui ou non nous avons à faire à un nouvel ennemi, Continua le Directeur.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas nous battre sur 2 fronts en même temps, Albus.

\- J'en ai bien conscience Minerva, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons le choix. »

C'est sur ces paroles bien sombres que s'acheva la réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre, ou plutôt c'est sur ces sombres paroles du Directeur que tout le monde se remis à parler en même temps, chacun essayant de crier encore plus fort pour se faire entendre…

 _ _Dire que la rentrée n'est que dans 2 semaines et tout le monde a déjà sombré dans la panique, il nous faut absolument retrouver ce garçon, il est la seul à pouvoir rétablir l'ordre...__ furent les dernières pensées du Directeur de Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **QUELQUE PART LOIN DE LONDRES :**

Pendant que la quasi-totalité des forces de l'Ordre retournait chaque recoin du pays pour le retrouver, le Survivant se trouvait couché dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux teintures et à la boiserie sombres. Près de lui, son ravisseur le regardait. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle était parvenue à ramener l'enfant à la conscience mais elle avait préféré le laisser dormir, la transformation lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et sa signature magique était encore très faible.

Autour du lit, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses machines sur lesquelles apparaissaient de nombreux chiffres et autres graphiques.

Perdue dans l'étude de ce que lui renvoyait tous ses appareils, elle n'entendit pas que le garçon commençait à se réveiller. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et bougea doucement, faisant tinter les chaînes qui le retenaient, ce qui acheva de le réveiller complètement.

 _ _DES CHAÎNES ?! MAIS JE SUIS OU__ _ _?! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?!__

Il tenta de se rappeler des derniers événements mais avec le mal de tête qui lui vrillait le crâne, la tâche était bien trop difficile.

Il se mit à hurler :

« S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un ?! Aidez-moi ! S'il…

\- Arrête de hurler ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire et si tes hurlements ne m'ont pas tuée, je ne suis normalement pas sourde. »

La voix qui lui avait répondu était une des plus mélodieuses qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Sa propriétaire tira les rideaux qui composaient les tentures du lit et s'approcha. Il fut tout d'abord frappé par la grande beauté de la jeune femme : Elle semblait si jeune avec sa peau très pale et pourtant on lisait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus toute la sagesse du monde, elle semblait sans âge. Il aperçut, lorsqu'elle s'assit gracieusement sur le lit, de longs cheveux d'argent fermement maintenu par une tresse serrée. Cette femme paraissait complètement irréelle et l'aura de grande puissance, presque sauvage, qu'elle dégageait renforçait cette impression.

« Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le sortant de sa contemplation. »

Il reprit immédiatement ses esprits.

« Vous me demandez vraiment comment je vais ? Hurla Harry. Je suis enchaîné au beau milieu de nulle part, incapable de me rappeler comment je suis arrivé ici ! Puisque c'est visiblement vous qui me retenait, vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me dire ce que je fais ici !

\- Tu ne parles jamais sans hurler ? Lui répondit le jeune femme d'un ton cynique. Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je n'étais pas sourde, bien que je commence à avoir peur de le devenir avec toi. Premièrement, nous ne t'avons pas attaché pour notre plaisir mais pour ta propre sécurité ne sachant pas dans quel état tu te réveillerais. Deuxièmement, il est tout à fait normal que tu ne te rappelles pas comment tu es arrivé ici puisque c'est moi qui t'ai amené et tu étais inconscient, mais si cela peut t'aider, nous sommes quelque part perdus au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

\- Amené ? Vous m'avez enlevé ?! L'Écosse ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?! Une nouvelle partisane que Voldemort m'envoit ?! »

Harry ne parvenait pas à se calmer et le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer. __Non mais c'est moi où elle se moque de moi en plus ?!__

« Doucement ! Il est normal que tu te poses toutes ces questions mais il faut que tu te calmes si tu ne veux pas refaire une nouvelle crise. Nous avons déjà calmé la précédente avec beaucoup de difficultés, nous te serions vraiment reconnaissants si nous pouvions éviter de recommencer tout de suite. Je m'appelle Clara et nous sommes en Écosse car c'est ici que se trouve ma propriété. Il me fallait un endroit sûr où t'emmener et il n'en existe aucun plus sûr que celui-ci. Quant à savoir si je suis une partisane de Voldemort, la réponse est non, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un sang-mêlé devenu fou, ayant un complexe de supériorité hors du commun et se noyant à moitié dans son propre ego. »

La voix de Clara s'était faite dure sur la fin et Harry comprit qu'à défaut de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il était a priori dans le même camp et c'était déjà un petit soulagement.

« Ensuite je ne t'ai pas enlevé, ou du moins pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses. Si je ne fais pas erreur, nous étions le soir de tes 17 ans ce soir-là ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ? »

Harry avait décidé de se calmer un peu, après tout si elle n'était pas une partisane de Voldemort, peut être pouvaient-ils parler calmement. Il lui fallait des réponses !

« Je t'observe depuis très longtemps. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir un œil sur toi, que ce soit moi ou un des miens.

\- Mais…Pourquoi ?! Lui demanda Harry très surpris. »

Harry vit un doute passer dans les yeux de Clara. La jeune femme refusait de le croire, se pourrait-il que le garçon ignore tout de sa condition ? De son propre héritage ? Se pourrait-il que le vieux fou lui ait même caché sa propre histoire ? Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Harry, permets-moi de te poser une question : De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens exactement ? »

Harry prit un moment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, puis il lui répondit :

« La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est cette chaleur dans mon sang, le soir de mon anniversaire. C'était très diffus au début puis j'ai eu comme l'impression que mon sang s'était mis à bouillir et que la douleur devenait insupportable. Après…

\- Après tu as sombré dans l'inconscience, Le coupa Clara. Il serait donc surprenant que tu te souviennes de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, je ne parlais pas que de ce soir-là Harry, qu'est-ce que tu sais de ton passé ? Tu sembles profondément surpris de tout ça alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Comment ça je ne devrais pas être surpris ?! Mon passé ? Mes parents sont morts tous les 2 alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, ils ont été tués par Lord Voldemort… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus, Finit-il tristement.

\- S'il te plaît, passons un accord, cesses donc de lui donner le titre de Lord, à défaut d'en avoir le droit il n'en a même pas l'attitude ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi les sorciers ont commencé à lui décerner ce titre… Alors tu ignores totalement d'où tu viens ? Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de ta propre histoire ou de l'héritage qui t'attendait ?!

Clara ne pouvait le croire !

\- Arrêtez de parler par énigme ! Harry recommençait à perdre son calme. Que suis-je donc censé savoir de plus et que ignores ? Quel est donc ce grand secret sur moi et ma famille ?!

\- Harry… La voix de Clara était douce et calme mais il sentait poindre un brin de colère dans sa voix. Le soir de ton 17eme anniversaire, tu as reçu ton héritage, un héritage magique qui te vient de ta condition et de tes origines, cet héritage te vient de ta mère. Tu n'es pas un sorcier comme les autres, tu es l'un des nôtres ! »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme était en train de lui raconter ?! Un héritage magique ? De sa mère ?! __Non mais elle est complètement folle ? Si je ne suis pas un sorcier, je suis quoi ?! Une licorne ?!__

« Je sais déjà que je ne suis pas un sorcier comme les autres ! Voilà presque 17 ans que l'on me répète chaque jour que je suis le Survivant, le grand héros du monde sorcier qui se bat pour le grand triomphe du Bien sur le Mal.

La voix du Survivant était plein de désillusion.

\- Il est peut-être un peu prétentieux de te proclamer si jeune en héros, tout comme il est lâche de faire reposer le sort du monde sur les épaules d'un enfant ! Non Harry, je ne parlais pas de ça mais plutôt de ta nature, tu n'es pas humain…

\- Non mais vous débloquez là ? __C'est définitif, elle est folle !__ Et je suis quoi à votre avis si je ne suis pas humain ?

\- Tu es l'un des nôtres Harry, tu es un vampire…Et tu es ici chez toi !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

« QUOI ?! Ce fut tout ce que le grand héros du monde sorcier put dire. __Mais elle débloque complètement ou quoi ? Y faut absolument que je sorte d'ici avant qu'on ne la perde complètement. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de contacter l'Ordre ou qui que ce soit…__ Maintenant je suis sûr que vous êtes complètement folle !

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à passer pour une folle ! Tu aurais dû être au courant ! Je n'explique pas la raison pour laquelle tu ignores tout de ton passé mais lorsque nous t'avons laissé à Dumbledore, nous avions sa parole que lorsque tu serais prêt, il te dirait la vérité.

\- Et bien il faut croire qu'il ne me considère toujours pas prêt !

\- Entre nous, aujourd'hui qu'il te trouve prêt ou pas n'a plus aucune importance. Ton sang s'est réveillé et il s'est chargé lui-même de t'apprendre ton héritage. »

Clara n'y croyait pas. Cela changeait tout ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait le former à sa nouvelle condition mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il ignore complètement cette condition. Il faudrait qu'elle rende une petite visite au professeur Dumbledore, elle méritait des explications !

« Mais comment je pourrais être un vampire ? Harry était tout d'un coup complètement perdu, comment sa vie avait pu prendre un tel tournant sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive ?! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de boire du sang, je n'ai même pas de crocs ! Je passe mes journées en plein soleil et bien que je ne sois pas plus croyant que ça, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème avec l'argent ou les objets bénits. Je l'aurais su avant !

\- Dis-moi, t'as pas un cliché supplémentaire sur notre espèce à sortir ? La voix de Clara s'était faite froide subitement. Vous, les sorciers, vous êtes d'une arrogance incroyable avec ceux que vous considérez comme les créatures inférieures, vous pensez toujours tout savoir. Premièrement, rétablissons quelques vérités : Nous n'avons jamais eu la moindre difficulté à vivre au soleil, une trop grande luminosité nous dérange mais le soleil n'a jamais permis de nous tuer. Deuxièmement, tu te trompes de mythe, l'argent c'est pour les loups, pas pour nous. Ensuite, les crucifix et l'eau bénite, ça ne sert qu'à alimenter les films d'horreur moldus et c'est d'ailleurs un mythe qu'ils ont eux-mêmes inventé. Derni…

\- Mais ça n'explique pas le fait que je n'ai aucune envie de sang et que je n'ai pas de crocs ! Repris Harry, la coupant dans son explication. »

Clara commençait à s'agacer légèrement, elle perdait doucement patience face à ce garçon. Le chemin allait être long et difficile.

« Si tu me laissais finir tu aurais peut-être même les réponses avant de poser les questions. Ce serait très agréable pour nous deux que tu te calmes définitivement et que tu m'écoutes, je commence à perdre patience et tu n'as sincèrement aucune envie de voir à quoi cela ressemble quand je perds patience. Toutes les questions que tu te poses sont légitimes mais prends patience, les réponses viendront en temps et en heure. Je disais donc, en ce qui concerne tes crocs, la pureté de ton sang ne te le permets pas et pour ce qui est de ton envie de sang, nous avons temporairement réglé le problème.

\- La pureté du sang ? On croirait entendre les Malfoy avec leurs idéaux de suprématie des Sang-purs, répondit cyniquement Harry. Et tu as parlé de ma mère tout à l'heure…

\- Je vais tenter de te faire un résumé rapide : Notre société est bâtie comme toutes les autres sur un système hiérarchique et ceux qui se trouvent en haut de l'échelle gagnent le droit gouverner les autres. Notre hiérarchie est fondée sur la force des individus qui la composent et notre puissance est directement liée à la pureté de notre sang, ainsi jusqu'à ce quelqu'un puisse se montrer plus puissant qu'eux, ce sont les Sang-purs qui gouvernent et ils sont les seuls à posséder de véritables crocs. Et j'ai justement parlé de ta mère parce que ton héritage te vient d'elle.

\- Ok…mais je comprends toujours pas… »

Clara prit une grande inspiration, profondément inutile puisque respirer ne lui était pas vital, bien que ce soit très utile pour la chasse. Comment expliquer à ce garçon que tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge et que tous ceux en qui il était censé pouvoir avoir confiance avait simplement abusé de lui au profit de leurs propres intérêts. __Dumbledore le premier,__ Pensa-t-elle, __sous ses airs de grand défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, il n'est peut__ _ _être pas celui qu'on croit. Gabriel a accepté de lui faire confiance il y a 17 ans mais je commence de plus en plus à me dire que c'était une énorme erreur !__

Elle commença alors son histoire d'une voix basse, tout ceci rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle s'était employée à enfouir profondément ces dernières années.

« Ta mère était l'une des nôtres…Pour tout te dire elle était même plus que ça, ta mère était comme une sœur pour moi. »

Clara marqua une pause. Se rappeler de Lily était difficile et cela réveillait la culpabilité de sa mort, si seulement le Conseil les avait écoutés avec Gabriel…

« Il va sans dire qu'elle était une Sang-pur et l'héritière d'une des plus grandes lignées, les Evans. Et comme dans le monde des sorciers, les Sang-purs sont de moins en moins nombreux et c'est pourquoi le mariage entre familles de Sang-purs est grandement préconisé. Seulement, ta mère n'était pas du tout de cet avis et elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne décider à sa place de qui elle devrait épouser, elle a toujours été profondément contre beaucoup de nos traditions ancestrales, Ajouta la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire. Et comme elle ne faisait jamais rien comme personne, elle est rentrée un soir en amenant ton père avec elle, elle l'a présenté à ses parents et leur a annoncé que c'est ton père qu'elle épouserait. Autant te dire que tes grands-parents n'étaient pas du tout de cet avis et ils ont fini par faire une grave erreur : ils ont demandé à ta mère de choisir et ta mère a choisi ton père, ils sont partis tous les 2 dans le monde sorcier et ta mère a été bannie de notre monde. Je n'ai jamais perdu contact avec elle et je passais les voir dès que je le pouvais. Puis tu es arrivé, fils d'un sorcier et d'une vampire, un Dhampyr. Puis est arrivé Voldemort est ses idéaux de grandeur et de puissance et tes parents ont fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient en danger à cause de la prophétie. Ta mère connaissait ta puissance, elle a alors pris une grande décision pour te protéger : elle a usé d'un sortilège issu d'une magie très ancienne pour enfermer ce que tu étais réellement au fond de toi afin que tu puisses grandir comme un sorcier ordinaire sans que personne ne puisse soupçonner ta vraie nature. Cependant, elle savait que ce sortilège ne serait pas éternel et que le jour de tes 17 ans, cet héritage te reviendrait sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, c'est pourquoi elle avait fait parvenir une lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qu'il était et être sûre que quelqu'un te parlerait de ton vrai passé et serait là pour toi le moment venu… Visiblement, il a encore failli à sa mission ! »

La colère refaisait surface dans la voix de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle parlait du professeur Dumbledore, quoi qu'en dise Gabriel elle ne laisserait pas passer ça !

Le Survivant, quant à lui, ne savait plus du tout où il en était…Tout ce en quoi il croyait, toutes ses certitudes venaient tout simplement de s'effondrer ! Pouvait-on lui avoir à ce point menti toutes ses années ? Quels étaient ceux en qui il pouvait encore avoir confiance et quels étaient ceux qui l'avaient simplement manipulé pour un plus grand dessein ? Est-ce que tout ça pouvait réellement être vrai ? Comment être sûr que cette parfaite inconnue, bien trop belle pour être honnête, lui avait vraiment dit la vérité ? Il était profondément perdu…Il tenta cependant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et il se mit à voir d'un nouvel œil cette femme qui lui faisait face depuis un petit moment déjà…

« Pour ce qui est de ta soif de sang, tu étais complètement affamé quand nous t'avons amené ici et ton organisme avait de nombreuses carences, nous t'avons donc administré quelques sortilèges antidouleur et de quoi dormir puis nous t'avons perfusé avec du sang humain, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es relié à toutes ces machines. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, gardes à l'esprit que nous devions faire au plus vite et qu'il fallait rapidement donner du sang à ton organisme, l'éveil t'a coûté beaucoup d'énergie et tu étais très affaibli. »

Harry n'entendait plus ce que Clara pouvait bien lui dire, il n'avait qu'une seule question sur le bout des lèvres et son esprit tout entier était focalisé sur cette interrogation :

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement. »

Cette question surpris Clara qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Pourquoi ? Répéta le Survivant avec plus de conviction.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Clara pleine d'interrogation.

\- Pourquoi les avoir laissé mourir si tu les connaissais si bien ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour les sauver ou leurs venir en aide ? »

Le Garçon qui a survécu était aujourd'hui plein d'amertume envers celle qui n'avait rien fait pour protéger ses parents, pas plus qu'elle n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour prendre soin de leur fils…

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas…répondit Clara, des larmes dans la voix. »

Elle se reprochait déjà depuis toutes ces années la mort de Lily et James, elle s'était si souvent convaincue qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose et que si elle y était parvenue, ils seraient peut-être toujours en vie aujourd'hui pour voir leur fils grandir…Que pouvait-elle dire à ce garçon ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire parce qu'elle faisait face à son propre passé…

« Il est difficile pour moi de te dire pourquoi alors qu'il y a tant de choses que tu ignores mais je te demandes simplement de me croire, cela m'était impossible et il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne me sois pas rendue coupable de leur mort…J'aurais donné beaucoup pour qu'ils puissent être encore parmi nous aujourd'hui… »

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais il finit par se dire qu'il ne perdrait rien à faire confiance à cette femme. Si sa mère lui faisait confiance, alors il pourrait le faire aussi ! Puis il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire, il fallait qu'il démêle tout cela et il devrait le faire vite, le temps lui était compté !

Voyant le Survivant silencieux, Clara reprit, chassant les dernières larmes de sa voix :

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, mais nous n'étions pas préparés à ce que tu ne saches absolument rien de tout ça…Nous avons rapidement pris la décision de t'amener ici pour ton éveil mais nous pensions que tu y étais préparé !

\- L'Ordre, tout le monde doit être affolé de ma disparition ! Ajouta Harry. __Remarque, ça ne leur fera peut-être pas de mal un petit coup de frayeur !__

\- Nous attendions que tu ailles mieux pour régler tout ça avec toi. Tu pourras leur envoyer une lettre, ainsi qu'à tes amis si tu le souhaites, mais je te demande pour le moment de ne rien leurs dire de ta situation ou de l'endroit où tu te trouves, contentes toi de les rassurer en leur disant que tu seras de retour à Poudlard pour la rentrée.

\- Mais c'est dans 15 jours !

\- Ça nous laisse donc 15 jours pour te préparer au mieux à ta nouvelle condition. D'ailleurs, debout ! Je vais commencer par te présenter tout le monde, ils sont impatients de te voir ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Dans un premier temps, Clara aida Harry à sortir de son lit et finit de le débrancher de toutes ces machines qui l'entouraient.

« Il semblerait que tu ailles mieux et que tu aies repris un peu de tes forces, mais vas-y doucement tout de même, lui conseilla Clara. »

Le Survivant sorti de son lit et vit qu'on avait posé des vêtements sur une chaise près de son lit. Clara lui fit un signe de tête pour lui confirmer qu'ils étaient pour lui et étrangement il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille.

Maintenant que son champ de vision n'était plus restreint par les lourds rideaux du baldaquin, il put mieux détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était principalement composée de boiseries et de meubles anciens, et grâce à la présence de tout ce bois, la pièce était chaleureuse malgré son aspect très aristocratique.

Une fois son jean et un t-shirt passés, Harry vit que Clara l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le Survivant parut hésiter un instant. Clara le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer. Nous te surveillons depuis près de 17 ans, ils te connaissent déjà tous un peu. Et puis de toute façon, avant que tu poses la question, non tu n'as pas le choix. Aller ! Suis-moi ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, et comprenant que s'il ne sortait pas tout seul de cette chambre elle le ferait sortir elle-même, Harry emboîta le pas à la jeune femme qui sortit de la pièce. La chambre débouchait sur un long couloir dont un des murs était entièrement composé de verre, ce qui le rendait très lumineux. Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à atteindre un escalier en bois clair. Une fois en bas, Clara le guida jusqu'à une grande pièce, qui devait probablement servir de salon, où l'attendait une petite dizaine de personnes. Lorsqu'il passa la porte avec Clara, tous les regards se concentrèrent sur lui. La première à prendre la parole fut une grande blonde qui semblait venir tout droit du grand Nord, sa voix était froide mais tout aussi mélodieuse que celle de Clara :

« Alors la belle aux bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ?!

\- Frehya, ne commences pas s'il te plaît ! Le pauvre, il vient à peine de se réveiller, Répondit Clara visiblement très amusée.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda une voix grave, indéniablement masculine, derrière Harry. »

Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il se retrouva face à l'équivalent masculin de Clara. Ces mêmes yeux d'un magnifique bleu cristallin qui éclairaient un visage noble aux traits anguleux et cette même nuance d'argent qui semblait laisser penser que l'on avait tissé leurs cheveux dans du métal pur. Ils se dégageait d'eux un sentiment de force et de noblesse, grandement renforcé par l'allure imposante de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Il va mieux, Répondit Clara à la place du Survivant. Ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes et nous avons réussi à calmer sa faim, tout du moins provisoirement.

\- Et pour ce qui est de son esprit ?

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le stabiliser mais il faudra attendre la fin de l'éveil pour en être sûr ! »

Avant que Clara n'ait le temps de commencer une nouvelle phrase, Harry prit soin de leurs rappeler sa présence.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, Commença le Survivant, plein de cynisme, Mais j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous cessiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce que vous ! Ensuite est ce quelqu'un voudrait bien avoir la décence de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?!

\- Y va peut-être me plaire finalement ce garçon, on ne devrait pas s'ennuyer, Ajouta à voix basse la dénommée Frehya.

\- Je suis désolé Harry…J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par me présenter, je suis Gabriel, le frère jumeau de Clara. J'ignorais que tu t'étais enfin réveillé, Clara a dû te dire que tu étais mal en point quand nous t'avons amené ici. Lui répondit le gave mélodieux de Gabriel.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, nous avons calmé ta faim en te perfusant avec du sang humain, ce qui a permis un apport direct de sang à ton organisme et donc de te calmer mais ce n'est que temporaire. Avec ta nouvelle condition, viendra aussi progressivement le réveil de ta soif et il te faudra impérativement apprendre à la contrôler. Pour ce qui est de ton esprit, ton éveil a commencé et tu redeviendras petit à petit celui que tu devrais être jusqu'à prendre pleinement possession de ta condition. Et comme le verrou imposé par ta mère est en parti psychologique puisqu'il devait altérer tes souvenirs et ta condition, nous avions peur que l'augmentation de ton flux magique créé des blessures dans ton esprit. Continua la jeune femme. »

Clara vit le regard perplexe de son frère alors qu'elle éclairait Harry et un regard lui suffit pour faire comprendre à Gabriel qu'il y avait un problème, mais ils régleraient ça plus tard, pour l'instant, la priorité c'était Harry !

« Il va te falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça, j'en suis consciente, mais le temps nous est compté et tu verras que ce sera plus facile quand ta mémoire et ton inconscient commenceront à se déverrouiller, tout ça devrait devenir plus naturel pour toi. Mais si tu le veux, commençons par faire les présentations, je ne sais pas quand est ce que nous parviendrons de nouveau à réunir tout le monde dans la même pièce ! Ajouta Clara d'un ton plus léger. Je ne te présente pas Frehya, Commença en la jeune femme en désignant la grande blonde à l'air hautain. Derrière, ce sont les jumeaux Stalker, Sébastian et Alexander. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Clara désigna 2 garçons au fond de la pièce, 2 bruns aux yeux verts avec une carrure svelte et élancée. Ils fixaient le Survivant sans que celui-ci ne puisse déceler si ce regard se voulait hostile ou non.

Clara continua.

« La petite rousse c'est Aislinn, une irlandaise pure souche, et près d'elle, Andréa, son copain. »

Harry aperçut le couple lui sourire et se sentit se détendre un peu face à ce premier regard qui n'était pas indéchiffrable ou hostile. Aislinn semblait être le genre de personne qui gardait le sourire en toutes circonstances, elle semblait douce avec un petit air espiègle. Andréa était son opposé, il était grand et brun avec le teint halé et il semblait beaucoup plus réservé et mystérieux que la jeune femme à ses côtés, presque taciturne. Clara poursuivit.

«Tu connais déjà Gabriel et voici Elearianne et Jessalia.

Clara désigna 2 jeunes blondes à côté du couple. Harry fut immédiatement frappé par leurs yeux couleur améthyste et l'aura de mystère et de puissance qui se dégageait des 2 femmes.

« Si je n'avais qu'un seul conseil à te donner, je te conseillerais vivement de toujours veiller à les avoir dans ton camp ! Bien il ne nous reste donc plus que Maël. »

Clara termina les présentations en désignant un brun qui se tenait dans un coin l'air fermé et un tantinet agressif.

« Voilà donc l'enfant prodige ! Commença Maël durement. Le fils de la grande et célèbre Lily Evans, le Survivant, le grand Héros du monde sorcier…Je l'imaginais un peu plus imposant, Finit-il l'air moqueur.

\- Ça suffit Maël ! Le ton de Clara était dur et sans appel. On a déjà eu cette discussion et j'avais ta parole que tu la fermerais pour une fois !

\- Parce que tu prends sa défense en plus ?! Lui répondit Maël qui ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler sa colère.

\- Il n'y est pour rien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire payer le passé de sa famille !

\- Pour rien ?! NON M…

\- Maël j'ai dit STOP ! Clara avait haussé la voix et son ton s'était fait tranchant. Je te laisse le choix : soit tu l'accepte, soit je ne te retiens pas. »

Maël et Clara se fixèrent quelques secondes en chien de faïence, il tenta de soutenir le regard de la jeune femme mais il finit par baisser le regard et disparut.

Harry avait suivi la scène sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Clara se tourna vers Harry.

« Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît…C'est pas évident pour lui…Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter son histoire, mais laisse-lui un peu de temps, il finira par t'accepter… »

Le Survivant avait tout de même une question.

« Mais on est où exactement ? »

Ce fut Gabriel qui lui répondit.

« Pour le moment, nous sommes quelque part en Écosse.

\- Pour le moment ?, Renchérit Harry. »

Gabriel lui sourit.

« Tu te trouves ici à Selenda, c'est un domaine que nous avons créé avec ma sœur dans l'espoir d'offrir un refuge aux créatures magiques. Le domaine est alimenté par notre magie et notre énergie et il a permis à beaucoup de créatures d'échapper à la mort. Ainsi nous avons permis que le domaine puisse être déplacé d'un endroit à l'autre du monde pour être sûr que personne ne puisse le retrouver. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous avons autorisé ta chouette à traverser les barrières de protection, mais elle seule y a été autorisée ! Au cas où tu voudrais envoyer du courrier… »

Harry n'en revenait pas, sa vie venait de prendre un énorme virage mais au fond quand il regardait tous ceux qui lui faisaient face, il finit par se dire que s'il parvenait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à leur ressembler, ce virage aura été positif !

Il avait encore quelque peu mal à la tête mais il percevait les choses de plus en plus clairement et il tentait de se faire à son nouvel environnement.

« Aislinn, Andréa, vous voulez bien faire visiter la maison à notre invité ? Il faut que je parle à mon frère. Demande Clara.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Ce fut Aislinn qui lui répondit et elle accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire qui illumina son visage.

« Viens avec nous Harry, tu vas beaucoup te plaire ici ! »

Harry se vit prendre par la main et contraint de suivre la petite rousse qui l'entraina dans une visite enjouée du domaine.

« Une dernière petite chose Harry, Ajouta Clara. La chambre dans laquelle tu te trouvais tout à l'heure est la tienne, tu y trouveras normalement tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je te laisse la fin de la journée pour t'habituer et je t'attends demain à la première heure ! »

Clara regarda Harry partir avec Aislinn et Andréa, puis elle se tourna vers Gabriel et les autres.

« Pour l'héritier de la lignée des Evans, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver en face d'un gamin complètement perdu. »

Bien entendu, ce fut Frehya et son ton cassant qui ouvrit le débat.

« Tu serais tout aussi perdue si tu découvrais tout ça pour la première fois Frehya, Lui répondit Clara.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, Ajouta Gabriel. Mais comment est-ce possible qu'il ne soit au courant de rien ?!

\- Il semblerait que Dumbledore l'ait gardé dans l'ignorance et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Clara ? Demanda un des jumeaux.

\- Il est plus facile de le garder sous contrôle en le laissant dans l'ignorance, et si nous n'étions pas arrivés, Dumbledore aurait très bien pu lui construire un nouveau mensonge sur son héritage pour renforcer son contrôle… Nous n'avons jamais voulu nous mêler de cette guerre mais je suis de plus en plus convaincue que cet homme nourrit un sombre projet au nom duquel il ne manipule que des pions sur un échiquier…

\- Tu penses que…

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour nous de le remettre à sa place…Nous n'avons plus le choix et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de fermer les yeux. Dans 15 jours, nous partirons tous pour Londres et pour Poudlard, nous prendrons enfin part à cette guerre… __Et je tiendrais peut-être enfin l'occasion de faire payer ses crimes à ce vieux fou…__ _ _»__

Le regard de Clara était déterminé et n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **POUDLARD : BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

Le Directeur se rendait dans son bureau d'un pas décidé. Voilà bientôt une bonne semaine qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du Survivant et impossible de retrouver sa trace. La dernière lettre d'Harry datait d'une semaine et restait tellement vague que l'Ordre n'avait rien pu en tirer, et pourtant ils avaient cherché partout ! Albus devenait complètement fou… _ _Qui sait où a encore pu se fourrer ce gamin ?! Il pourrait être n'importe où ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'on lui demande juste une fois ?! Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire si mon héros ne refait pas surface ?!__

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que le Directeur entra dans son bureau sans faire attention à la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il prit cependant vite conscience que quelqu'un était assis sur son bureau alors que cette personne n'aurait jamais du pouvoir se trouver là…Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels le Directeur pouvait lire toute la haine et l'animosité qu'il lui inspirait. Elle commença d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite :

« Bonjour Albus, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu le plaisir de nous voir. »

Elle continuait de le fixer et pour la première fois de sa vie le grand Albus Dumbledore en avait perdu ses mots. __Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là ? C'est parfaitement impossible ! C'est ça, j'ai abusé des bonbons au citron et j'ai fini par avoir des hallucinations !__

Le Directeur avait devant lui la Grande Clara Ilsing, Héritière et Dirigeante du monde de la nuit. Elle s'était déplacée en personne et Dieu seul sait combien il avait souhaité ne jamais la revoir.

« Comment êtes-vous entrée ? Fut la seule chose que le Directeur de Poudlard put répondre. »

Elle lui répondit doucement, tout en s'approchant de lui. Albus eu soudainement l'impression d'être devenu un animal faible et sans défense face à un dangereux prédateur, impression qui se trouvait grandement renforcée par l'aura de puissance et de force qui se dégageait de l'héritière.

« Voyons professeur, après toutes ces années, vous sous-estimez encore mes capacités ? Vous vous doutez de la raison de ma visite n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait expliquer la présence de Clara dans ce bureau et Albus l'avait comprise. Il comprit alors pourquoi l'Ordre n'était jamais parvenu à trouver le moindre indice concernant la disparition du Survivant, il était impossible de lutter contre Clara.

« Harry est avec vous. »

Ce n'était pas une question de la part du Directeur, il savait pertinemment que c'était la vérité, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui confirmer. Cependant, lorsqu'il prononça le nom d'Harry, il vit la colère se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle qui conservait généralement toujours un contrôle total, presque froid. Le Directeur eut un mouvement de recul qu'il pensa imperceptible mais qui n'échappa pas à Clara qui en esquissa un sourire carnassier.

Elle avait toujours su qu'Albus Dumbledore la craignait, c'était un homme intelligent.

« Comment avez-vous pu professeur ? Comment avez-vous pu cracher sur la promesse que vous aviez faite à Lily ? Comment est-il possible que ce garçon ait passé toute son enfance dans l'ignorance ?! Avez-vous seulement conscience que si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé, il se serait probablement réveillé dans un bain de sang le lendemain ? Dans le sang de sa propre famille !

\- Que lui avez-vous raconté ? »

Albus eu soudainement peur de la tournure que prenait les choses, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle qu'il exerçait depuis toutes ses années sur le Garçon qui a survécu.

« Vous n'êtes plus du tout en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit Albus, lui répondit Clara avec une voix cassante. Vous avez failli à votre promesse et par conséquent vous ne m'avez pas laissé d'autre choix que d'intervenir personnellement face à votre inconscience totale ! Je ne suis ici que pour une seule chose professeur, je suis venue pour vous prévenir que vous n'aurez désormais plus aucun contrôle sur Harry, il est des nôtres et en tant que membre de ma propre famille je me porte entièrement garante de sa protection. Je vous suggère donc fortement de vous tenir le plus loin possible, vous et votre influence néfaste si vous ne voulez pas faire face à de sévères problèmes. Ne cherchez pas à le retrouver, c'est inutile, il sera de retour pour la rentrée !

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Ses propres amis m'ont dit qu'il ne leur avait pas écrit et qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle…Harry n'aurait jamais agi sans prévenir ses 2 meilleurs amis…

\- Harry va bien, c'est tout ce que je concède à vous dire, et nous l'avons laissé totalement libre d'écrire à qui il le souhaitait, s'il ne l'a pas fait il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Et entres nous Albus, cessez donc de faire comme si l'avenir de ce garçon vous importait, je ne suis pas dupe. »

La jeune femme prit la direction de la sortie et elle planta là le Directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, qui avait définitivement perdu ses mots. Il regarda partir la jeune femme, ne parvenant pas à faire disparaître cette crainte qu'elle venait de faire naître chez lui. Au moment de passer la grande porte en chêne, Clara se retourna et ajouta avec un sourire qui lui donnait un air de prédateur :

« Oh, une dernière chose Albus, je crois que vos promesses ont enfin été entendues, nous avons enfin décidé de prendre part à cette guerre, espérons que nous nous trouverons des intérêts communs, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous blesser. Nous nous reverrons dans 1 semaine pour la rentrée, pensez à prévenir les autres professeurs de notre arrivée. »

Sur cette dernière phrase et avec un dernier sourire, elle quitta définitivement le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui resta pantois face à la dernière déclaration de la jeune femme. _ _Il faut absolument que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation, Harry doit réaliser la prophétie avant que le chaos ne s'installe définitivement.__

Derrière la porte, les pensées de la jeune femme étaient plus joyeuses. __C'était tellement drôle de voir que le plus grand sorcier déclaré du monde sorcier tremble toujours comme une feuille devant moi. Finalement, j'ai vraiment hâte que la rentrée arrive cette année, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.__

Clara attendit d'avoir passé la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur, puis elle disparut afin de rejoindre Selenda, il était temps pour elle de retrouver son petit protégé. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une semaine pour parfaire son entraînement et être sûr qu'il soit un minimum prêt pour la rentrée.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

 **DOMAINE DE SELENDA :**

Voilà une semaine déjà qu'Harry se trouvait ici. Il était allongé sur son lit, profitant de l'absence de Clara pour s'octroyer un rare moment de repos. Cette semaine n'avait justement pas été de tout repos, au contraire !

Clara l'avait soumis à un entraînement rude pour développer sa condition physique et magique et Harry s'était rapidement émerveillé des avantages apportés par sa nouvelle condition : sa force s'était accrue, autant que sa rapidité, ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs et ses sens s'était particulièrement affûtés. Il avait donc également fait connaissance avec ce qui était pour lui le défaut majeur de sa nouvelle condition : ses instincts de chasseur. Le Survivant parvenait à les oublier jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent à nouveau et lui rappellent à quel point il pouvait être affamé. Les entraînements dispensés par Clara lui permettaient de perdre son esprit dans une activité physique qui lui demandait toute son énergie et toute sa concentration mais malheureusement cela ne suffisait pas à faire taire définitivement ses instincts. Clara lui avait expliqué que le contrôle venait avec le temps et qu'avec les années, certains d'entre eux étaient même parvenus à se passer de sang humain au profit d'un autre régime qui n'impliquait pas de tuer pour survivre.

Harry se remémora justement une discussion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt.

« La seule solution qu'il te reste et qui aura un effet immédiat c'est de trouver ton lié…

\- Un lié ? Répondit le Survivant en faisant face à Clara.

\- Lorsque l'un des nôtres trouve son âme sœur et qu'il se lie à cette personne, la seule et unique chose dont il a alors besoin pour vivre c'est son sang. Tous les autres sangs, quels qu'ils soient, te paraîtront fades, insipides et ils ne te nourriront plus.

\- Mon âme sœur ? Reconnais que ça fait très demoiselle en détresse du 15eme siècle, Lui répondit Harry en rigolant à moitié.

\- Rigoles si tu veux mais tu rigoleras moins quand ça t'arrivera ! Tu seras bien obligé de reconnaître que nous sommes un peu fleur bleue ! Allez la demoiselle en détresse, trêve de plaisanterie et au boulot ! »

Pour le moment Harry en était donc réduit aux poches de sang que Clara lui fournissait. Elle l'aidait à tenter de contrôler sa faim et ses instincts mais il faut dire qu'en une semaine le Survivant n'avait pas fait des progrès fulgurants.

Il avait également été un brin déçu en apprenant que tous les mythes n'étaient pas vrais, il n'aurait en effet jamais de crocs, seuls les vampires de sang-pur en possédaient. Mais cette déception avait tout de même été rapidement balayé lorsqu'il avait pu avoir un aperçu du potentiel magique des vampires : Clara le lui avait confirmé, il serait bien plus puissant que ce qu'on avait pu lui dire ou que ce qu'il avait pu espérer. En y repensant, Harry se souvint que Clara était restée très vague sur le sujet, comme si elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais le Survivant avait fini par comprendre que lutter contre Clara ne servait à rien, elle parlerait en temps et en heure, quand elle le voudrait. Elle lui avait cependant précisé que son éveil prendrait un peu de temps et qu'il faudrait en attendre la fin pour évaluer la totalité de son potentiel magique.

Il avait également fait plus ample connaissance avec les autres membres du groupe. S'il ne se sentait pas encore complètement intégré à cette grande famille, il commençait tout de même à prendre ses marques. Il s'entendait très bien avec Aislinn et Andréa, le couple lui avait toujours paru très accueillant, et il s'était quelque peu rapproché des jumeaux Stalker avec qui il prenait plaisir à s'entrainer. Frehya était restée égale à elle-même mais elle s'était tout de même un tantinet radoucie, le Survivant avait donc fini par se dire que c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait espérer de la jeune femme, ce que lui avait confirmé Clara.

En revanche, les choses ne s'étaient absolument pas arrangées avec Maël, et Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il semblait lui en vouloir à ce point…

Il avait bien tenté de questionner Clara mais elle ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse, prétextant qu'il fallait laisser du temps à Maël et que ce n'était pas à elle de prendre la responsabilité de lui raconter l'histoire du jeune homme ! Il n'était donc pas plus avancé mais il avait fini par choisir d'ignorer le garçon, pensant que c'était la meilleure solution.

L'esprit perdu dans l'analyse de ces derniers jours passés sur le domaine, il en vint à repenser à son ancienne famille : Poudlard et ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et tous les autres Gryffondors. Quand Clara lui avait donné l'autorisation d'envoyer du courrier, il avait écrit au professeur Dumbledore dans l'espoir de calmer l'affolement de l'Ordre mais il s'était surpris à ne pas vouloir écrire à ses amis. Il avait attendu de leurs nouvelles tout l'été et pourtant aucun courrier n'était arrivé, il s'était persuadé qu'ils devaient travailler avec l'Ordre et que beaucoup de choses plus importantes étaient en jeu mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir profondément déçu que ses amis puissent l'oublier ainsi…

Du bruit en bas le tira de se rêverie, Clara venait donc de rentrer. Le Survivant hésita entre suivre sa curiosité et descendre voir ce que le rendez-vous de la jeune femme avait donné et rester dans sa chambre en espérant se faire passer pour mort pour que Clara l'oubli. Harry eut un sourire ironique… _ _Quelle pensée utopique, même si je n'étais pas en état de marcher, elle trouverait un moyen de continuer à me torturer !__

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Harry décida tout de même que sa curiosité l'emportait et il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres qu'il devinait être dans le grand salon.

Il rejoignit tout le petit groupe déjà installé sur les canapés et il vint s'asseoir près des jumeaux Stalker.

« Harry, justement j'allais t'appeler, tout ceci te concerne aussi après tout…Commença Clara. Comme vous le savez tous, je me suis rendue à Poudlard pour y rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit mon frère, non il n'a absolument pas changé et ce sera tout aussi difficile qu'il y a 17 ans de composer avec ce vieux fou… »

Clara finit sa phrase en s'adressant exclusivement à Gabriel et Harry en profita pour noter dans un coin de sa mémoire que le professeur Dumbledore n'était visiblement pas un inconnu ici, il poserait les questions plus tard.

La jeune femme reprit :

« Je n'ai pas été particulièrement bien reçue et il est évident que le grand Albus Dumbledore fera tout ce qu'il peut pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ? Se risqua à demander Harry

\- Il est relativement en colère que tu aies appris tout ça hors de son contrôle et contre sa volonté mais il fera avec. Il a simplement conscience que la situation lui échappe et qu'il ne contrôle plus rien, ce qui lui déplaît fortement ! Il a passé toutes ses années à te contrôler et ta façonner à sa guise, il est normal qu'il se révolte maintenant que ce n'est plus possible. Je lui ai donc également précisé que maintenant tu faisais parti de notre famille et que par conséquent, il valait mieux qu'il se tienne loin et tranquille ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Gabriel, je lui ai dit ça de façon tout à fait charmante ! »

Il y avait un regard tellement malicieux et ironique sur le visage de la jeune femme que tout le monde dans la salle fut immédiatement convaincu que le professeur avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure comme seule Clara savait le faire.

« Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit. » Le regard de Clara s'assombrit et elle retrouva son sérieux.

« Nous sommes attendus à Poudlard pour la rentrée. »

Clara se tourna vers le Survivant :

« Il est évident que tu dois retourner à Poudlard, nous ne pouvons pas te priver d'un tel apprentissage, mais il est également évident que tu as besoin de nous pour continuer ton entraînement et t'accompagner dans ton éveil de vampire. Donc, je ne demande l'avis de personne, ce n'est pas une question, nous partons tous pour Poudlard à la fin de la semaine. Nous aurons des appartements à l'intérieur du château mais nous trouverons avec Gabriel un moyen de faire suivre une entrée vers Selenda afin de garder à disposition nos salles d'entrainement et toutes nos affaires. En ce qui te concerne Harry, je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps de voir avec le professeur Dumbledore mais j'imagine que tu réintégreras le dortoir des Gryffondors à moins que tu ne souhaites qu'il en soit autrement, auquel cas tu nous es bien évidement le bienvenu parmi nous !

\- Ça veut dire que l'on prend définitivement part à cette guerre Clara ? Demande Frehya. »

La jeune femme avait perdu son mordant naturel et Harry se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieuse. Il pensa alors que toutes les personnes dans cette salle avaient déjà dû vivre une guerre ou du moins un combat sous les ordres de Clara et Gabriel. Chacun savait donc ce qu'il fallait faire et chacun se préparait au combat.

Ce fut Gabriel qui lui répondit :

« Nous n'avons plus le choix Frehya, nous sommes restés longtemps en dehors des affaires des Hommes et des Sorciers mais ce conflit prend beaucoup trop d'ampleur et personne n'a l'air de vouloir y mettre un terme…Si nous laissons se prolonger cette guerre, elle aura des conséquences irréparables pour nous tous. De nombreuses espèces magiques ont déjà choisi de se battre pour un des 2 camps, il faut faire cesser cette mascarade !

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Clara. »

Au grand étonnement d'Harry ce fut Maël qui prit la parole :

« Personne n'a rien à dire Clara, nous sommes une famille et comme toujours si l'un des nôtres a besoin de nous, même si ça me coûte de le dire, Ajouta Maël en jetant un regard froid au Survivant, nous serons tous présents.

\- Merci Maël… »

Clara avait l'air aussi surprise qu'Harry de la réaction de Maël.

« Bien, dans ces cas-là, tenez-vous prêts, nous partirons bientôt pour le château de Poudlard. Il est bien évident que notre nature doit rester la plus discrète possible, je ne veux pas de scandale au sein de l'école ! Et bien entendu, personne ne chasse au sein de l'école, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement du problème ! »

Harry se mit soudainement à avoir peur, une angoisse sourde lui noua la gorge. Il n'avait pas pensé rentrer si vite, cette dernière semaine d'entrainement l'avait coupé de son monde et lui avait fait oublier qu'il faudrait y retourner un jour. Il se mit alors à s'imaginer faire face à ses amis, à ses ennemis, il pensait bien évidement aux Serpentard et particulièrement à leur Prince, comment réagiraient-ils face à sa nouvelle condition ?

Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention, il allait être servi…

A cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, se terrer au fond d'un trou et qu'on l'y oubli. Le seul problème c'est qu'il était certain que peu importe à quel point il le souhaitait, ça risquait d'être compliqué…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

 **VEILLE DE LA RENTREE, POUDLARD :**

La nuit était noire et froide, bien qu'aucune de ces 2 caractéristiques n'incommodaient désormais le Survivant. Ils étaient tous réunis, faisant face à l'immense masse sombre du château de Poudlard.

 _ _Nous y voilà enfin…la rentrée…__ Pensa Harry. Cette soirée l'avait angoissé toute la semaine et même les séances d'entrainement avec Clara ne lui avaient pas permis de l'oublier. Il était temps de faire face à son ancienne vie et il était presque sûr de ne pas du tout être prêt. Si l'entrainement avait pu se prolonger encore quelques jours, voire quelques semaines…

« Nos appartements sont situés dans l'aile Ouest, nous sommes presque à la lisière de la forêt interdite ! Commença Clara. Vous l'aurez donc compris, pour ceux qui sont concernés, notre terrain de chasse est tout trouvé. Je vous le répète, je ne veux aucun incident au sein du château. »

Finissant sa phrase, Clara se tourna vers Harry.

« Ce sera probablement beaucoup plus difficile pour toi, j'ai tenté au mieux de te préparer mais rien n'est comparable avec ce que tu vas ressentir en entrant dans cette salle. Il va te falloir faire preuve d'un contrôle de toi-même sans précédent et dès que tu as soif, et je dis bien au moindre signe de la soif, les poches de sang sont là, il devrait y en avoir un stock largement suffisant. »

Clara faisait preuve d'un calme légendaire bien que son visage soit froid et fermé. Derrière elle, Gabriel avait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette du château et semblait perdu dans sa contemplation. Le Survivant en ignorait la raison mais il était évident que ni Lui ni Elle ne se trouvait ici par plaisir, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas leur première visite au château, et encore une fois il éprouva cet étrange sensation de curiosité et de mystère lorsqu'il pensait à ce que pouvait être le passé des 2 jumeaux…

Sortant de sa torpeur, Gabriel se tourna vers le petit groupe et leur annonça d'une voix grave :

« En route les enfants, la répartition vient de s'achever et le repas débute, il est temps pour nous d'entrer en scène… »

Il ajouta avec un demi sourire :

« …Et je vous fais entièrement confiance pour faire une entrée hautement remarquée. »

C'est ainsi que traversant le parc, le petit groupe pénétra dans le château d'un pas furtif, et sans que personne ne les arrête ils se retrouvèrent face aux lourdes portes en bois à double battant de la Grande Salle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

« Je me doutais que nous étions attendus mais je suis quand même très surpris que nous soyons arrivés jusqu'ici sans rencontrer le moindre comité d'accueil…

\- Le Château nous reconnaît… »

La réponse que lui fournit Clara ne l'éclaira pas beaucoup mais ne trouvant pas quoi lui répondre il se tut.

Instinctivement, tout le groupe s'était regroupé derrière Clara et Gabriel, Harry se trouvait au centre comme s'ils s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui pour le protéger.

Clara s'avança et frappa deux coups sonores sur le battant en bois. Cela eut pour effet de faire taire instantanément le tumulte qui régnait la plupart du temps dans la Grande salle durant les repas.

« C'est notre heure de gloire les enfants… »

Harry aurait juré avoir aperçu un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. A cet instant, il ne doutait absolument pas que quiconque se trouverait en travers du chemin de Clara passerait très certainement un sale quart d'heure.

Elle rabattit sur son visage la capuche de son long manteau de cuir élimé, poussa légèrement sur les doubles battant et ouvrit la porte sans la moindre difficulté. Dans la Grande salle régnait un silence de cathédrale. Elle s'avança dans l'allée qui séparait les tables, conquérante, le port altier et gracieux telle une reine. Gabriel marchait à ses côtés, drapé dans le même long manteau de cuir noir que sa sœur, et tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Harry pensa à cet instant que tant qu'il resterait dans l'ombre de Clara et Gabriel, personne ne ferait attention à lui. Peu après les jumeaux, le reste du groupe se mit en mouvement, Harry avec eux. Il aurait souhaité se retrouver n'importe où sauf ici et l'envie de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant n'était vraiment pas loin, mais au moment où le Survivant sentit son courage totalement l'abandonner, un seul regard de Clara lui permit de se ressaisir. Il s'aperçut que les jumeaux Stalker, Sébastian et Alexander, gardaient les yeux fixés sur lui, prêts à le soutenir en cas de besoin.

Harry comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cette rentrée, il n'était pas seul, sa famille l'accompagnait…

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité toute entière, ils finirent par arriver devant la table des professeurs. Toute le Grande Salle avait cessé son repas et regardait ce petit groupe très étrange qui venait de franchir les portes.

Le groupe s'était naturellement placé derrière Clara et Gabriel, et cette dernière pris la parole d'une voie forte et claire tout en se tournant vers la Salle :

« Chers amis, Professeurs de Poudlard, commença la jeune en désignant progressivement les tables des 4 maisons, puis celle des professeurs, permettez-moi de vous dire tout d'abord que nous sommes ravis d'être ici et votre accueil nous fait chaud au cœur ! »

Il y avait tellement d'ironie et de cynisme dans la voix de la jeune femme. Harry vit dans les yeux du professeur Dumbledore que celui-ci était complètement au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Faisant mine de pas l'avoir remarqué le moins du monde, Clara continua son discours, son regard rivé dans celui du grand Directeur :

« Permettez-moi de faire les présentations, je me nomme Clara Ilsing et voici… »

La jeune femme fut coupée par le professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci se leva de son grand trône en bois massif, colla sur son visage le sourire le plus hypocrite possible et répondit à Clara :

« Bienvenus à tous au Château de Poudlard ! Vous nous pardonnerez de vous avoir reçu de cette triste façon mais nous ne vous attendions pas aussi tôt… »

 _ _Je savais qu'elle chercherait à faire une entrée fracassante, j'aurais dû le voir venir__ , Pensa amèrement le Directeur.

« Mes amis, nous accueillons tardivement ce soir les dernières mesures de défenses envoyées par le Ministère pour protéger notre Ecole. Et nous sommes bien entendu plus que ravi de votre retour parmi nous Mr Potter. »

 _ _Les derniers moyens de défense envoyés par le Ministère ? Il n'avait pas plus gros comme mensonge ?!__ Pensa le Survivant.

Au moment où le Directeur prononça son nom, Harry le vit braquer son regard sur lui et il se sentit envahit d'une haine pure et viscérale vis-à-vis de cet homme en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance durant toutes ses années, vis-à-vis de cet homme qu'il avait aimé comme sa propre famille…

« Vos appartements sont prêts et vous attendent, je vous demanderais seulement de laisser Mr Potter retrouver ses appartements avec ses camarades dans la tour des Gryffondors. »

Ce fut Gabriel qui lui répondit :

« Harry est parfaitement libre d'agir comme bon lui semble, s'il le souhaite il pourra retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors, mais il sait que la porte de nos appartements lui sera toujours ouverte s'il souhaite nous y rejoindre, il est l'un des nôtres Professeur... »

La voix de Gabriel était douce mais l'autorité y était plus que palpable, il fallait être fou pour vouloir ouvertement s'opposer à eux…

Harry était justement en train de penser à combien il aimerait voir Clara, Gabriel ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux arracher ce faux sourire du visage de Dumbledore lorsqu'il ressentit tout à coup une violente douleur dans le crâne. Elle commença comme un léger mal de tête qu'Harry tenta de refouler, pensant qu'il était dû aux derniers événements, puis il se souvint que Clara lui avait expliqué que désormais il n'était plus sujet aux maux des hommes et il commença alors à paniquer. Le professeur Dumbledore avait les yeux rivés sur lui et la douleur dans sa tête ne cessait de croître, il avait de plus en plus mal et ne parvenait plus à refouler la douleur. Il voulut appeler Clara, prévenir Aislinn ou Andréa qui se trouvaient juste à côté de lui mais il n'y parvint pas, il ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre son.

Au moment où Clara tourna la tête vers lui, il abandonna la lutte et s'effondra sous le coup de la douleur. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut Clara bondissant sur le Directeur de Poudlard et le plaquant à la gorge sur le mur derrière la table des professeurs. Il lut une terreur profonde sur le visage du Directeur qui rompit le contact visuel, faisant disparaître la douleur de son crâne. Le Survivant succomba et se laissa porter par la fraîcheur du carrelage sur lequel il venait de perdre connaissance…

Gabriel se précipita vers Harry, tout comme le reste du groupe. Voyant qu'Aislinn et les jumeaux Stalker avaient déjà pris la situation en main, il leurs fit signe de sortir le Survivant de la Grande Salle et de l'emmener dans leurs appartements. Une rapide vérification lui avait permis de conclure qu'il allait bien…

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur, qui tenait le Directeur à la gorge, prêt à la lui arracher à chaque seconde. Ça c'était une situation urgente... !

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de crier pour que chacune de ses paroles glace le grand Albus Dumbledore. Il sentait les crocs de Clara à quelques millimètres à peine de se gorge, il avait été trop loin et sans réfléchir, il avait voulu leurs montrer qu'il était celui qui dictait les règles dans ce château mais c'était une erreur…

« N'as-tu donc pas la moindre parcelle d'instinct de survie pour tenter quelque chose d'aussi stupide à quelques mètres seulement de mon frère ou moi ? » Lui susurra doucement la vampire à l'oreille.

Sa voix était tellement venimeuse qu'Albus ne doutait pas un seul instant que si par quelque miracle quelque chose ne la retenait pas de le tuer, il serait déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances…

 _ _Note à moi-même__ , Pensa le Directeur, __ne plus jamais tenter de jouer au plus malin avec elle, il va me falloir trouver une autre solution pour avoir les détails de ce qui a pu se passer…__

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'arracher la gorge et de te laisser te noyer dans ton propre sang, c'est pourtant une idée tellement séduisante…Comment as-tu pu être suffisamment idiot et prétentieux pour ne pas envisager que j'avais renforcé ses barrières mentales ? Penses-tu vraiment que je l'aurais amené ici en sachant pertinemment que tu pourrais lire dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert ? N'essais plus jamais de rentrer dans sa tête, ne force plus jamais ses barrières mentales tu m'entends ?! Je vais te donner un sage conseil Albus alors tâche de m'écouter attentivement parce que je ne me répéterais qu'une seule fois : ne tentes plus jamais de lui faire du mal ou de reprendre ton contrôle sur ce garçon. Tu viens d'épuiser ta seule et unique chance ce soir… »

Clara se pencha alors un peu plus pour murmurer au Directeur une dernière phrase avec une menace sourde et bien réelle dans la voix :

« Tu te doutes que si cela devait se reproduire, je trouverai le moyen de te laisser mourir tout doucement et douloureusement… »

« Clara, arrête s'il te plaît, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit ! » Gabriel avait posé la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et tentait de lui envoyer quelques ondes d'apaisement dans l'espoir de la calmer.

Celle-ci finit par lâcher le Directeur qui s'effondra à terre en ayant tout le mal du monde à reprendre sa respiration.

Il regardait les 2 Héritiers du monde de la nuit en ayant perdu toute sa superbe.

« Je suis désolé…C'était parfaitement involontaire… » murmura Albus Dumbledore.

Prenant sa sœur par la main, il tenta de l'entrainer avec lui vers la grande porte.

« Viens avec moi Clara, on doit s'assurer qu'Harry va bien… »

Gabriel et Clara sortirent de la Grande Salle, laissant toute une Ecole complètement abasourdie derrière eux. En passant les portes à doubles battants, Gabriel se retourna et lança au Directeur d'une voix grave et forte :

« Ne pensez pas que je serais toujours là pour calmer ma sœur Professeur, si vous vous évertuez à agir de manière aussi stupide, je prendrais un malin plaisir à regarder ma sœur vous tuer… »


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Après l'entrée fracassante des jumeaux accompagnés du Survivant et après leur sortie non moins fracassante, le calme avait perduré dans la Grande Salle, aucun des professeurs n'avaient osé dire quoi que ce soit tandis que le professeur Dumbledore reprenait ses esprits.

Celui-ci s'était fait littéralement assaillir par le professeur Mcgonagall mais avait rapidement repris le contrôle de la situation. Tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur dortoir sous la bonne garde des préfets de chaque maison.

C'est ainsi que le prince des Serpentard, sa suite et sa troupe d'admirateurs se trouvaient dans leur salle commune où la discussion se trouvait bien sûr animée par l'arrivée de cet étrange petit groupe au cours du repas mais surtout par le grand retour de l'Enfant Prodige !

« Non mais vous avez vu la tête de ce vieux fou ?! Il était complètement mort de peur ! Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais je suis certaine que même le grand Seigneur des ténèbres ne parviendrait pas à lui ficher une peur pareille ! Fanfaronna une Serpentard brune de 4ème année

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes paroles, La coupa d'une voix froide et tranchante le prince des Vert et Argent. Le Seigneur des ténèbres pourrait avoir vent des propos et s'en offenser, auquel cas je ne voudrais pas être à ta place »

La jeune fille se rassit instantanément dans le canapé d'où elle venait de se lever et se fit toute petite face au regard glacial de l'héritier Malfoy. La réputation de Draco Malfoy n'était plus à faire et mieux valait ne pas le contrarier !

« Draco, arrête de la terroriser ! Commença d'une voix calme Blaise Zabini, brillant Serpentard de son état et meilleur ami (enfin ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus) de Draco Malfoy. Il faut tout de même reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, la tête du vieux fou valait très largement le détour !

\- En même temps cette fille n'est pas n'importe qui…Lui répondit Draco.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda aussitôt une jeune fille brune avec un carré court assise à côté de lui.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'elle et de son frère, mon père y a quelques fois fait allusion après ses entrevues avec le Seigneur Noir.

\- Et tu comptes nous en dire plus où tu vas nous laisser mourir dans l'ignorance ? Renchérit le mulâtre. »

Celui-ci se vit gratifié d'un regard glacial.

« Notre amitié ne te donne pas tous les droits Blaise, tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier à qui tu parles ! Clara Ilsing et son frère Gabriel sont connus comme les Héritiers. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, on les nomme ainsi car ils dirigent le Monde Obscur.

\- Le Monde Obscur ? Releva de nouveau la jeune fille.

\- Pansy, ça ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir une lueur d'intelligence ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy narquois. Je comprends la peine de tes parents à te marier ! »

Le prince des Serpentard se leva et prit la direction de se chambre sans se soucier que ses paroles aient pu blesser la jeune fille. Cette conversation l'ennuyait et il lui pesait de plus en plus de devoir jouer le connard prétentieux, arrogant et sans cœur que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit, il en parvenait même à tromper ses propres amis et ça le rendait malade…Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant…

Cet été avait marqué un grand tournant dans sa vie, son père, serviteur parmi les plus fidèles du Lord Noir, avait annoncé qu'il était temps pour son fils de prendre officiellement sa place auprès du Maître. Draco avait donc été officiellement présenté au Maître lors d'une grande réunion, au cours de laquelle le Lord avait décidé de le marquer pour le récompenser de sa fidélité. Draco, en digne héritier des Malfoy était donc devenu un mangemort…

Allongé sur son lit, il contemplait la Marque sur son avant-bras et il sentit la nausée l'envahir. Quand est-ce que sa vie lui avait échappé à ce point ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu suivre les traces de son père, mais de par sa naissance il n'avait jamais eu le luxe de choisir. Il avait tellement haï son père de lui avoir imposé cette marque ignoble… Comme à chaque fois, sa mère n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'acquiescer avec un regard triste.

Il espérait aujourd'hui plus que n'importe qui que cette satanée prophétie soit vraie et que Potter parvienne à éliminer cette sinistre malédiction qu'était le Lord Noir pour le monde sorcier. Ces pensées dérivèrent alors vers le Survivant et l'ironie de la situation le fit sourire : Quel était donc ce monde qui laissait des gamins s'entretuer pour son avenir ?

Il repensa alors à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, il avait été soulagé de voir revenir le Survivant sain et sauf, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait appris sa disparition par son père et craignait que le Lord ait encore fait une tentative pour l'éliminer… Cependant il n'était pas sûr que le voir revenir avec les Héritiers soit foncièrement mieux. Il avait la certitude que les Héritiers n'avait pas rejoint les rangs du Lord Noir, il avait suffisamment entendu son père lui expliquer à quel point cela contrariait le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais leur présence ici, ainsi que celle de la famille princière, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils avaient décidé de prendre part à cette guerre, restait à savoir dans quel camp.

Restait également à éclaircir le mystère de la présence d'Harry parmi les jumeaux et leur famille. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose avait changé chez le Survivant. Il avait nettement grandi et celui qui paraissait autrefois mince et fragile arborait aujourd'hui une musculature bien développée, mais ce qui avait le plus frappé le Prince des Serpentard étaient ses yeux… Il avait toujours été fasciné par les yeux émeraude d'Harry dans lesquels on pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert, mais ils étaient ce soir bien plus verts, comme éclairés d'une lueur cristalline.

Le Survivant n'était plus le même c'était indéniable, il dégageait une vrai aura de puissance brute, presque sauvage et cela aurait été mentir de dire que Draco n'y avait pas été sensible.

A cette pensée, la tristesse l'envahit… Il était idiot d'espérer que le changement de Potter ait pu s'étendre à leur relation, ils étaient ennemis après tout… Cette année encore, il faudrait qu'il reprenne son rôle de parfait Mangemort en devenir et qu'il haïsse le Survivant, exactement comme son père l'avait élevé à le faire !

Et pourtant, il était le seul capable de briser son masque de Prince des glaces, le seul capable de vraiment l'animer alors qu'il se sentait presque mort, chacune de leurs confrontations étaient électriques. Il était le seul qu'il considérait vraiment comme son égal !

Comme chaque année, il devrait faire face à ce regard émeraude remplit de haine, cette haine qui le brisait un peu plus à chaque fois…

Comme chaque année, il revêtirait le costume du Prince héritier froid et glacial et mépriserait le Survivant en protégeant jalousement son secret le plus précieux : Le Survivant ne devait jamais savoir que dans le regard de Draco Lucius Malfoy brillait autre chose que de la haine…

Et foi de Malfoy, il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire !


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Pendant que tout le château était en effervescence de leur arrivée et que les élèves se posaient des centaines de questions, Gabriel et tout le petit groupe s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs appartements. Harry avait rapidement repris connaissance et après quelques vérifications de son état, Gabriel lui avait expliqué que Dumbledore avait tenté de forcer ses barrières mentales, probablement pour savoir ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

« Il faut croire que les quelques séances d'Occlumencie que j'ai commencé avec Clara auront peut-être servi à quelque chose finalement ! Commença le Survivant. »

C'est justement en parlant de la jeune femme qu'Harry se rendit compte de son absence.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de Clara, elle a décidé de prendre la fuite après avoir finalement tué le grand Albus Dumbledore ? Ironisa Frehya, faisant écho aux pensées du jeune homme.

\- Non, le professeur Dumbledore va bien, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. J'ai sorti Clara de la Grande Salle et elle a pris la direction de la forêt interdite... Il a vraiment aucun instinct de survie celui-là, Marmonna Gabriel pour lui-même. »

S'appuyant à la fenêtre, Gabriel fixa la pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel et ajouta :

« La lune est pleine et le ciel est dégagé ce soir, il est plus que probable qu'elle passe la nuit dehors…

\- Quel est le rapport avec la lune ? Demanda Harry

\- Clara réfléchit beaucoup mieux à l'air libre et la lune l'a toujours apaisée. Il est courant qu'elle découche en cas de contrariété. Pourquoi crois-tu que Selendda se trouve en plein milieu d'une forêt ? Lui répondit Aislinn de son timbre mélodieux.

\- Avec tout ça nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de reparler de ton retour dans ton dortoir, Repris Gabriel. Nous t'avons amené ici dans l'urgence mais le choix t'appartient. »

Le Survivant marqua une pause et prit le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de répondre. Que diraient ses amis quand ils apprendraient ce qu'il était vraiment ? Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? Ils seraient probablement furieux qu'Harry ne leurs ait pas écrit, mais ils n'avaient pas cherché à le contacter non plus…

Après tout ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils comprendraient…non ?...

Il finit par répondre à Gabriel d'une voix mal assurée :

« Il est peut-être temps que je fasse face à mes amis, ils doivent se poser beaucoup de questions.

\- Harry…Gabriel marqua une pause…la vie au milieu des humains ne sera pas facile, surtout les premiers temps. Il te faudra du temps avoir de pouvoir totalement te contrôler, alors ne joues pas les téméraires avec ta soif… »

Sans laisser au Survivant le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Maël répondit narquoisement à Gabriel :

« De toute façon Clara a été plus que claire sur la question, s'il y a le moindre faux pas, son auteur ne devrait pas revoir la lumière du jour avant un long moment ! »

Ignorant les propos de Maël, Harry répondit :

« Ne t'en fais pas Gabriel, je serais vigilant. S'il me prend l'envie d'en manger un, je tacherais de penser à un tue-l'amour efficace ! Finit le Survivant en souriant. Et puis je suis presque sûr que le grand Albus Dumbledore s'étoufferait dans sa barbe s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à ses précieux élèves…Vous n'imaginez pas la mauvaise image que cela donnerait de notre Grande Ecole ! »

Après ces belles paroles, il fut décidé qu'Harry resterait parmi eux jusqu'au début des cours, il regagnerait le dortoir des Gryffondors le soir même.

Loin de ces questionnements, Clara avait trouvé refuge au sommet d'un des sapins centenaires de la forêt interdite. Bercée par la brise fraîche et les rayons de la lune, elle repensa aux derniers événements. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle était beaucoup trop impulsive…Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle serait à fleur de peau tant que Valentin et Arkan ne serait pas rentrés…Ils étaient partis depuis bien trop longtemps et sans eux il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Elle ne ressentait rien et ce vide total l'effrayait au plus haut point. Le lien ne s'était jamais éteint…Jamais… Beaucoup trop de chose étaient en jeu…et qui sait combien de temps mettrait le Conseil avant de se rendre compte que le fils de Lily Evans n'était pas mort...

Et que dire de plus sinon qu'elle avait bien failli tuer Dumbledore…Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais… elle avait promis à Nathanaël et c'était sa dernière promesse…

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde…Nathanaël…il lui manquait tellement en ce moment. Venir à Poudlard n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, mais ils devaient le faire pour Harry…

Clara sentit plus qu'elle ne vit faiblir les rayons de la lune, le ciel s'éclaircissait à vue d'œil. Son moment de répit était terminé, elle devait retrouver tout le monde et tacher de faire en sorte que cette journée ne soit pas une catastrophe totale.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, Harry était déjà fin prêt et avait commencé à tourner en rond en attendant l'heure d'aller en cours. Dire qu'il redoutait ce moment était un euphémisme !

Après avoir fait une bonne centaines fois le tour des appartements des jumeaux, ce fut enfin le moment de partir pour son premier cours de la journée : DCFM, et avec les Serpentard en plus ! Un cours qui promettait d'être passionnant…Il se doutait fortement que Clara lui avait fait prendre un peu d'avance sur le programme. Il quitta ses appartements et pris la direction de la salle de cours où la plupart des élèves de septième année des 2 maisons étaient déjà présents. Une odeur métallique et plus qu'alléchante lui prit les narines et lui assécha instantanément la gorge. Il lutta profondément contre lui-même pour refouler cette sensation de soif et conserver un semblant de contrôle.

Avant même que qui se soit ait pu remarquer sa présence, un Gryffondor bien connu lui tomba dessus :

« Non mais regardez qui est enfin de retour ?! »

La colère était nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

« L'Enfant prodige a décidé de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence après avoir tout simplement disparu !

\- Ron…Tenta Harry, mais il ne put finir la phrase qu'il avait vainement tenté de commencer.

\- Parce que tu souviens de comment je m'appelles ?! C'est assez incroyable étant donné qu'il y a moins d'une semaine tu avais totalement oublié notre existence ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour revenir en batifolant au milieu de ces…Créatures ! »

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot en prenant un air de dégoût qui blessa profondément Harry. A ce moment précis, il perdit tout espoir que son meilleur ami comprenne… La tristesse qui passa dans le regard du Survivant face aux propos de son meilleur ami n'échappa à Malfoy junior qui décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

« Non mais Weasley, on peut savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme ça de bon matin ? Demanda-t-il. Je sais bien que l'éducation n'est pas le point fort de ta famille mais tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme un animal en société.

\- Ferme la La fouine, quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis je te sonnerai ! Lui répondit Ron

\- Quelle réplique pleine d'esprit ! Je vois qu'en plus de l'éducation, vous cultivez aussi l'intelligence ! Continua le Prince des Serpentard. »

Au moment où Ron allait se jeter sur Malfoy pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, Harry s'interposa entre eux et arrêta Ron qui se retrouva projeté un peu plus loin. Tous les élèves étaient stupéfaits, personne ne l'avait vu bouger…

Un Serpentard prit la parole :

« Mais comment est-ce que t'as fait ça Potter ? »

Et ce fut Ron qui lui répondit avec encore plus de colère dans la voix, tant est si bien que ce soit possible. Il vomit ces mots plus que ce qu'il ne les prononça :

« Moi je sais comment il a fait ça, il est comme eux désormais ! Tu es devenu un monstre ! Et tu te mets à défendre Malfoy en plus ! »

La plupart des élèves présents ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qui se passait mais ce fut le mot de trop pour Harry ! Il sentit une vague de colère monter, ce qui raviva sa soif. Ses pupilles virèrent au rouge sang et il se mit à hurler :

« NON MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER 5 PETITES MINUTES ! SI TU VOULAIS BIEN ARRETER DE HURLER EN BRASSANT DE L'AIR JE POURRAIS EN PLACER UNE ! DE UN TU SERAIS AU COURANT DE CE QUI A BIEN PU M'ARRIVER SI TU AVAIS PRIS LA PEINE DE T'EN SOUCIER, TA PRESENCE NE M'A PAS BEAUCOUP ETTOUFE CET ETE ! ET DE DEUX LAISSE MALFOY EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA, C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU TE COMPORTES COMME UN IDIOT FINI QUE TU DOIS PASSER TES NERFS SUR LUI ! QUELQU'UN A-T-IL QUELQUE CHOSE A AJOUTER ?! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry fit demi-tour et quitta la salle de classe au moment où le professeur de DCFM sortit, attiré par tout ce raffut.

« Monsieur Potter, on peut savoir où vous allez ?

\- ME CALMER ET TROUVER UNE SOLUTION POUR NE PAS ARRACHER LA TETE DE CET IDIOT CONGENITAL ! »

Le Survivant partit rejoindre les appartements des jumeaux dans l'idée d'y trouver une poche de sang, il en avait grand besoin. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva les lieux parfaitement vides et en fut soulagé, il ne voulait vraiment voir personne.

Il apaisa sa soif, mais ne parvint pas à oublier les paroles de son soi-disant meilleur ami…il avait été idiot d'envisager que Ron puisse être tolérant, il n'était même pas sûr que ce mot lui soit familier… Qu'espérait-il exactement ?

Les jours qui suivirent furent identiques à celui-ci : Harry n'était bien entendu jamais retourné dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et il n'avait rien répondu lorsque Clara, Gabriel et les autres lui avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé. Personne n'avait rien ajouté. Il se contentait d'aller en cour en ignorant sa propre maison, ce qui n'était pas chose facile quand la plupart d'entre eux dont Ron, Seamus et la plupart de son ancienne bande passaient leur temps à lui jeter des regards haineux et à l'insulter. Hermione était la seule qui ne réagissait pas aussi violemment, mais étant en couple avec Ron, elle vivait dans son ombre. Chaque confrontation le brisait un peu plus et chaque fois il se renfermait un peu plus sur lui-même…

Les Serpentard en revanche eux semblaient l'avoir oublié. Ils se déchaînaient toujours autant sur les Gryffondors mais ils semblaient l'avoir, par miracle, oublié. Le Survivant se sentait plus seul que jamais malgré la présence de sa nouvelle famille, il en venait presque à regretter ses anciennes joutes verbales avec le Prince des Serpentard…

Même les cours ne parvenaient plus à attirer son intérêt, non seulement presque chacun des cours se soldait par une altercation avec les Gryffondors, mais, ses séances d'entrainement, qui se poursuivaient, avec Clara lui donnaient beaucoup d'avance sur le programme. C'était le seul point positif, il progressait bien et il s'habituait de mieux en mieux à sa nouvelle condition. Malgré les changements que cela avait pu entraîner dans sa vie, il ne le regrettait pas, il se sentait enfin à sa place parmi les jumeaux et leur famille…SA famille.

Cependant, la routine n'eut pas le temps de s'installer. Quelques semaines après la rentrée, un visiteur inattendu vint briser la monotonie des derniers jours….

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, les jumeaux et leur famille se trouvaient attablés à la table des professeurs, Harry avec eux, ignorant superbement tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Soudain, la Grande Porte vola en éclats, laissant apparaître une femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille brune dont les yeux rouge sang brillaient d'une lueur malsaine qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui tombaient dans le dos, raides et lisses. Elle tenait des chaînes dans ses mains.

Avant que quiconque ne bouge, Clara, Gabriel et tous les autres avaient bondi de la table et se trouvaient maintenant entre cette femme et la table des Professeurs. A ce moment précis, Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'ils se trouvaient en fait entre Lui et cette femme…

Celle-ci prit la parole en souriant :

« Mais quel accueil ! Je n'en attendais pas autant de vous mes amis ! »

Ce fut Gabriel qui lui répondit d'une voix froide et tranchante qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu, retenant sa sœur de se jeter sur la nouvelle venue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Myriam ?

\- Voyons Gabriel, ne sois pas aussi formel, nous sommes entre amis…

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter la question de mon frère Myriam, je ne suis pas reconnue pour ma patience, Grogna Clara. Tu es beaucoup trop loin de Samridge pour être ici par hasard.

\- Clara, tu es si prévisible…avec tes grands airs. Mais je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça, alors j'ai amené avec moi un argument qui devrait me permettre de gagner votre attention… »

Sur ces paroles, elle tira d'un coup sec sur les chaînes qu'elle tenait, faisant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la Grande Porte une silhouette masculine. Enchaîné, ses vêtements déchirés et couvert de sang, l'homme semblait plus que faible et mal en point. A genoux devant la dénommée Myriam, il fit un effort surhumain pour relever la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Clara.

Devant ce regard empli de souffrance, celle-ci s'effondra en murmurant :

« Valentin… »

Tout le monde était pétrifié et personne n'osait bouger. Gabriel prit la parole :

« Comment as-tu osé ? Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle te fera payer cet affront…Tu es complètement folle !

\- Folle peut-être mais en attendant, j'ai son attention. »

Se tournant vers Clara elle continua :

« Il semblerait que tu te sois légèrement moquée de nous Clara…Tu imagines notre surprise quand nous avons appris que le fils de Lily Evans était en vie alors qu'il devait être mort ? La situation est simple ma très chère amie, le Garçon doit nous être remis si tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer ton cher et tendre en un seul morceau… Autrement je me ferais un plaisir de te le rendre en petits morceaux, et ce serait tellement dommage d'abimer un si joli visage… »

C'est le moment que choisi le professeur Dumbledore pour intervenir en grand héros :

« Comment osez-vous pénétrer ainsi dans l'enceinte de ce château en réclamant la vie du Survivant comme si elle vous était due ?!

\- Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre personne mais sauf votre respect, justement, tout ceci ne vous concerne aucunement ! Harry Potter est un des nôtres et c'est à notre Conseil de décider de ce qu'il adviendra de lui ! Lui répondit la jeune femme en tenant toujours son prisonnier. »

Clara releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes de sang et répondit à la menace de Jessalia d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible pour une oreille humaine :

« Profite de ce moment Myriam, profites en bien car ce sont les derniers moments de ton existence. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse Myriam, je vais te tuer… Et ce sera si long et si douloureux qui tu en viendras à me supplier de t'achever…Je vais te faire regretter chaque seconde où tu as posé la main sur lui... »

Myriam sourit et ajouta avant de tout simplement disparaître aussi simplement qu'elle était arrivée :

« La vie du Garçon contre celle de Valentin ! C'est un marché honnête…Le choix vous appartient ! »


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Toute la Grande Salle retenait son souffle, encore totalement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Personne n'osait bouger ou prononcer le moindre mot.

Le Grand Héros du monde sorcier était figé par la surprise et la peur... Qui était donc cette femme qui venait clamer sa vie comme si il elle lui appartenait légitimement ?!

Il avait les yeux rivés sur les jumeaux au centre de la Salle, cherchant en vain un soutient inexistant.

Au milieu de ce silence lourd et pesant, l'Héritière, encore à genoux, fixait d'un regard complètement perdu les lourdes portes en bois encore ouvertes, elle fixait l'endroit où avait disparu Myriam...

Des larmes de sang coulaient abondamment de ses yeux. __Valentin...Comment avait-elle pu s'en prendre à lui ?__

Une douleur sourde vrillait la poitrine de Clara, noyée dans un rage pure, profonde, qui lui résonnait dans la tête. Elle le revoyait, presque mort... Son regard totalement éteint quand il l'avait plongé dans le sien... Plus elle le revoyait, plus la douleur et la rage augmentaient.

Elle entendait vaguement Gabriel lui parler mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait, tout ce qui lui parvenait été confus.

Noyée dans sa propre douleur, elle ne prit pas conscience de l'air de la Grande Salle qui se chargeait en électricité, l'énergie était presque palpable, étouffant l'air de la pièce. Elle ne sentit pas non plus ce courant d'énergie qui convergeait vers elle, se transformant en une puissante aura d'énergie pure qui se nourrissait de sa haine.

Gabriel avait les yeux fixés sur sa sœur et tentait en vain de l'apaiser... Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et il était prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre sa sœur...

Celle-ci, toujours noyée dans cette aura d'énergie, finit par lever le regard pour le plonger dans celui de son frère. Gabriel comprit alors qu'il l'avait déjà perdue...

Ses yeux étaient rouge sang et noyées dans ces iris carmins, ses pupilles verticales lui donnait un regard sauvage, semblable à celui d'un prédateur. Elle prononça alors dans un simple murmure qui brisa le silence :

« Je jure sur l'Enfer qu'elle me suppliera de la tuer. »

Alors qu'elle terminait cette simple phrase, l'aura qui l'entourait s'intensifia un cours instant avant de se libérer dans toute la Grande Salle.

Les fenêtres de la Grande Salle explosèrent sous le flux magique qui saturait la pièce. L'Héritière, au centre de ce vortex d'énergie, ne percevait plus le monde extérieur. Elle était noyée dans cette puissance qui lui murmurait de douces paroles de vengeance.

La Grande Salle retenait son souffle, le grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même regardait l'Héritière tétanisé.

Clara avait toujours le regard absent, se laissant bercer par les milles souffrances qu'elle promettait à Myriam pour avoir osé poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ce qui lui était le plus cher...

Elle sentit quelque chose se briser au fond d'elle, et instantanément toute l'énergie libérée dans la Grande Salle reconvergea vers l'Héritière. Elle absorba toute cette énergie brute, l'aura perdura quelques instants autour de la jeune femme avant de se dissiper. Lorsque celle-ci disparut, la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Gabriel fixait sa sœur étendue sur le sol, ses plus grandes craintes étaient devenues réalité...

La jeune femme qu'il regardait n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa sœur... Elle irradiait une puissance sourde et sauvage. Son corps était couvert de fins tatouages argentés et on voyait apparaître la pointe de ses oreilles sous ses longs cheveux d'argent, dans lesquels semblaient être enfermés tous les rayons de la lune.

Le plus impressionnant était les 2 grandes ailes qui étaient apparues dans le dos de l'Héritière. Elles semblaient tissées de brume, identique à celle qui composait les nuages.

Clara était toujours inconsciente mais Gabriel devinait que derrière ses paupières closes elle avait conservé ce regard sauvage, animal.

Il se tourna vers le grand Directeur, dont le regard passait de Gabriel à sa sœur. Gabriel comprit dans les yeux du professeur Dumbledore que la créature étendue au sol ne lui était pas inconnue.

« L'Archange du Chaos est réveillé... »


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Le château avait doucement repris son activité. Chaque maison avait regagné son dortoir sous la bonne garde de leur préfet et de leur directeur de maison respectif. Personne n'avait eu la moindre explication sur la scène dont il avait été témoin, et le Directeur avait refusé d'en dire quoi que ce soit.

Gabriel avait pris Clara, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras et d'un seul regard, tous l'avaient suivi jusque dans les appartements qu'ils occupaient dans le château. Harry les avait suivi comme un automate, il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer et il espérait que quelqu'un finisse par répondre à ses questions.

Toujours sans un mot, l'Héritière avait été installée dans le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait dans sa chambre. Gabriel avait tiré les lourdes tentures de soie bleu nuit avant de ressortir de la pièce la mine grave. Par la suite, tout le monde s'était réuni dans le pièce principale de leurs appartements, cette pièce leur servant de salon.

Le Survivant se retrouvait donc assis dans cette grande pièce où tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence, attendant que quelqu'un ait le courage de prendre la parole et de briser le pesant silence.

Ce fut, sans surprise aucune, Gabriel qui prit la parole d'une voie grave :

« Concernant ce qui vient de se passer ce soir, je pense qu'il est inutile de dire que nous faisons face à un énorme problème. Comme vous avez pu le voir, ma sœur... »

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry finit par demander :

« Est ce que quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Est ce quelqu'un est en mesure de m'expliquer quelle est cette folle qui vient demander à ce qu'on me livre comme du bétail ou on continu à faire comme si c'était parfaitement normal ?! Et par pitié, est ce quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui est arrivé à Clara et par quel saint mystère on a tous failli mourir dans cette Salle ?! »

Plus les questions s'enchaînaient et plus la voix du Survivant montait dans les tours. On sentait la colère prendre progressivement possession de son être à mesure que la peur finissait de le gagner.

Ce fut Frehya qui lui répondit de son habituel ton légèrement acide :

« Personne t 'as raconté l'histoire Princesse ? »

Maël répondit sans laisser à Harry le temps de lui répondre :

« Bien sûr que non, ce serait dommage de lui donner matière à faire des cauchemars... »

La voix de Maël était à la fois dure, tranchante et pleine d'ironie. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle Maël entretenait autant de rancœur à son égal. Il avait plusieurs fois questionné Clara, Gabriel ou encore Aislinn et Andréa mais personne n'avait pu lui apporter de réponse, prétextant que c'était à Maël de raconter son histoire. Ainsi la seule chose qu'il avait pu apprendre était que la raison était probablement liée au passé du garçon.

« Il suffit ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous comporter comme des enfants ! J'ignore si vous avez conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais nous allons devoir être plus soudés que jamais... La famille doit passer avant tout ! »

La voix de Gabriel était dure et sans appel. Frehya et Maël se turent, non sans un regard noir montrant qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié de se faire reprendre comme des enfants.

Gabriel poursuivi, en se tournant vers le Survivant :

« Tu as raison Harry, tu as parfaitement le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe... Si tu le veux bien, je vais reprendre les choses dans l'ordre. J'ignore si Clara a eu le temps de t'expliquer le fonctionnement détaillé de notre société, mais nous ne sommes pas tout à fait les seuls dirigeants de cette belle société. Nous avons gagné notre autorité par la puissance de notre sang, mais nous partageons malheureusement notre couronne avec le Conseil.

\- Dont fait partie cette...Fille ? Demanda Harry

\- Non, Myriam ne fait pas partie du Conseil à proprement parler, elle fait partie de leurs hommes de main et de ceux que le Conseil emploient pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains. C'est un chien de garde... Le Conseil rassemble des répresentans parmi les plus vieux individus de chaque espèce composant le Monde Obscur. Ils prétendent servir de guide aux plus jeunes générations mais font appliquer sans pitié des règles totalement obsolètes qui datent déjà de plusieurs millénaires. »

La voix de Gabriel s'était faite très dure mais avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit :

« Avant que tu ne poses la question, oui tu es un problème pour le Conseil, comme une mauvaise herbe qui défigure leur monde si parfait...

\- Mais pourquoi ?! » Ce fut la seule chose que le Grand Survivant du monde sorcier trouva à ajouter.

Aislinn lui répondit, de son timbre toujours mélodieux :

« A cause de ton sang Harry...

\- Mon sang ?!

\- C'est la pureté de ton sang qui pose problème au Conseil Harry...

\- Mais vous m'avez dit vous même que je n'étais pas un Sang-pur ! »

La jeune rousse allait lui répondre mais Gabriel reprit la parole :

« Laisse Aislinn, je vais terminer... Ta mère faisait partie d'une des plus grandes et des plus anciennes familles de Sang-pur Harry, et bien que ton père ait été humain, cela n'a pas suffisamment dilué le sang que tu as pu hérité de la famille de ta mère, ce qui t'assure une noblesse bien plus importante que la plupart des grands noms de notre société. Voilà la raison pour laquelle le Conseil a déclaré légitime de te supprimer, et voilà la raison principale pour laquelle tes parents se sont cachés toutes ces années... Quand tes parents sont...enfin quand ils nous ont quitté et que nous avons scellé ta nature, nous t'avons fait passer pour mort en espérant calmer les attentes et les craintes du Conseil, et pour être honnête, nous pensions disposer d'un peu plus de temps après ton Éveil pour gérer le problème... Il semblerait donc que quelqu'un ait eu la « très heureuse » présence d'esprit d'informer le Conseil sur les derniers événements... »

La dernière accusation à demi cachée de Gabriel planait dans l'air, et chacun se regardait en ayant un léger soupçon.

Alexander, l'un des jumeaux Stalker, finit par briser la glace :

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre nous quand même ?!

\- Bien sûr que non Alex... J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée de la pourriture qui a eu cette idée lumineuse et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas prêt d'en avoir une autre !

\- Et pour Clara ? Osa demander Harry une nouvelle fois

\- C'est la que la situation se complique... Il semblerait que le sceau qui scellait ma sœur se soit brisé ce soir, libérant sa forme et sa puissance originelle.

\- Sceau ?! Forme originelle ? »

Le Survivant se trouvait un peu perdu dans toute cette histoire...

« Oui... mais c'est une très longue histoire..

\- Gabriel, il est peut être temps que je saches où je mets les pieds ! Vous ne pourrez pas constamment me protéger du monde ou de ce qui s'y dit !

\- Tu as raison... Pour résumer, disons qu'il y a longtemps, lorsque nous n'étions encore que des enfants, le Conseil a très rapidement eu vent de nos capacités et de notre potentiel. Ils ont alors décidé que nous devions intégrer les rangs de leur armée. Comme tu t'en doutes, nous n'étions pas du tout d'accord, mais le Conseil a très mal vécu notre refus. Nous avons été séparés avec Clara... J'ai été envoyé dans un camp d'entrainement dans le Grand Nord, tandis que ma sœur, qui s'est rapidement imposée comme la plus puissante de nous deux, s'est retrouvée enfermée à Samridge, demeure du Conseil, pour y être entraînée. Elle a été très difficile et très récalcitrante et les méthodes qui ont été utilisées pour briser la volonté de ma sœur relèvent totalement de la torture. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, une enfant qui en avait déjà beaucoup trop vu et beaucoup trop vécu, et une enfant qui a finit par complètement lâcher prise face aux traitements qu'elle subissait. La déferlante d'énergie a été incommensurable, ma sœur a totalement déchaîné ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance... et il y a eu beaucoup de morts... Quand elle a repris ses esprits, Clara était rongée par la culpabilité et s'est déclarée dangereuse pour elle même et surtout pour les autres, elle a donc décidé de sceller sa véritable nature et un peu plus de la moitié de sa puissance et de ses facultés magiques.

\- LA MOITIE ?! »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu s'entrainer avec son frère et il se dit instantanément que si elle n'était à ce moment là qu'à la moitié de son potentiel, Clara ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'adversaires sérieux. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Grand Albus Dumbledore tremblait comme une petite feuille face à l'Héritière.

« Le seul problème, c'est que ma sœur n'a pas été libérée depuis très longtemps... et j'ignore totalement dans quel état elle va se réveiller...surtout après avoir vu Valentin dans cet état !»

Valentin...Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais à voir ce que sa présence avait déclenché chez Clara il se doutait que ce devait être quelqu'un d'important...seulement il n'avait pas la force de poser une question de plus ou d'apprendre encore une nouvelle information. Il n'écoutait plus ce que disait Gabriel, toutes ses informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ressentit le besoin urgent de sortir prendre l'air et de s'aérer l'esprit. Il prit la direction de la sortie, voulant fuir le brouhaha général qui s'était déclenché après le monologue de Gabriel...

Il ne vit pas Aislinn venir vers lui alors qu'il passait la porte.

« Harry... Est ce que ça va aller ? Tu sais, ni Clara, ni Gabriel ne permettront jamais que l'on te livre au Conseil ! Clara criera probablement vengeance mais tu pourras toujours compter sur la Famille, nous te protégerons quoi qu'il arrive... »

Il y avait dans les yeux de la jeune femme toute la bonté et la compassion du monde et Harry se dit qu'il était chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle à ses côtes.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Aislinn, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air... Je serais vite de retour, je te le promets. »

Juste avant de quitter les appartements, il ajouta en regardant la petite irlandaise :

« Merci beaucoup Aislinn... »

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela voulait tout dire et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait rajouter...

Il se mit à déambuler, sans vraiment réfléchir à son chemin, dans les couloirs du château. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pas le guidèrent vers la volière. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il surplombait tout le domaine et ressentait un vrai sentiment de liberté et de plénitude.

Pensant que ce soir encore, il pourrait profiter d'un moment de calme au clair de lune, il ne fit pas attention à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Plus tard, il se dira que Clara lui ayant souvent répété de constamment se servir de tous ses sens, s'il s'en été servi ce soir comme elle le lui avait appris, il se serait sans aucun doute évité une situation qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter...

Il ne vit donc pas la silhouette courbée, qui se retourna subitement à son arrivée. Les rayons de la lune éclairèrent partiellement un visage très pâle et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Malfoy !

Dans cette journée profondément pourrie, il fallait vraiment qu'il la finisse en tombant sur lui !

Sans réfléchir, il attaqua le premier. Il avait besoin de sortir toutes ses émotions refoulées sur quelqu'un :

« Et ben alors Princesse, tu as enfin décidé de faire quelque chose d'utile pour le monde en mettant fin à tes jours ?! Tu veux un coup de main peut être ?! »

A sa grande surprise, Malfoy ne lui répondit pas, mais se contenta de le regarder. Son regard était complètement éteint, on n'y lisait plus qu'un profond désespoir.

Harry finit alors par apercevoir le bras du Blond. Celui-ci semblait avoir été lacéré par une harpie enragée...

Toujours sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha d'un bond de sa Némésis et lui prit brutalement le bras.

Sur l'avant-bras, un tatouage noir avait été totalement lacéré jusqu'à en devenir complètement illisible.

Le blond planta alors son regard dans les sien et lui murmura de son habituelle voix froide et tranchante qui le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de lui :

« Pour une fois Potter, rends toi utile...Achève moi... »

Et Harry sut à cet instant précis qu'il aurait du réfléchir...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Le Survivant regardait son Alter Ego sans savoir quoi répondre. Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans la nuit, ses yeux semblaient tellement vides, comme si la moindre parcelle d'espoir avait disparu...

Malfoy finit alors par briser le silence :

« Je m'en doutais...Après tout il ne faudrait pas que le grand Héros du Monde Sorcier aie la moindre goutte de sang sur les mains ! Mais rassures-toi Potter, tu serais acclamé pour ma mort ! Un mangemort de moins pour le pays et rien de moins que le fils d'un des plus grands fidèles du Lord Noir »

Harry regardait Malfoy dont les dernières paroles furent prononcées avec tant de colère et tant de haine que le Survivant en fut ébranlé.

« Ben alors qu'est ce que t'attends Potter ?! Tu te sens pas d'humeur héroïque ce soir ?! »

Les yeux de Malfoy restaient braqués sur le Survivant, deux orbes orageuses où se lisaient la tempête intérieure à laquelle le blond faisait face.

« Si tu ne te décides pas, aies au moins la décence de me laisser seul... »

Harry regardait toujours Malfoy sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de souffrance dans le regard de qui que ce soit... Mais il ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser Malfoy à de tels extrêmes ?! Il avait toujours paru si fier de pouvoir reprendre un jour la place de son père auprès de Voldemort...

Malgré tout ça, Harry fut instantanément convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy seul-ici, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il ne pouvait pas accepter d'avoir la mort du Blond sur la conscience. Il agit alors une fois plus sans prendre le temps de la réflexion...

Il s'approcha alors subitement de Malfoy, mit ses 2 mais sur les tempes du Blond et plongea son regard dans le sien. Clara lui avait parlé une fois de cette capacité d'hypnose presque innée que possédaient la plupart des vampires, il allait rapidement en avoir la confirmation.

Heureusement pour lui, quelques secondes après avoir plongé son regard profondément dans celui du Blond, celui-ci tomba inconscient dans ses bras. Le Survivant décida alors de le porter jusqu'aux appartements qu'il partageait avec sa Famille, il verrait comment gérer le problème ensuite !

Il se déplaça rapidement dans les couloirs du château et arriva dans ses appartements. Il avait laissé le salon sous le brouhaha de sa Famille, et il le retrouva totalement vide et silencieux. Il décida de coucher le Blond dans sa chambre et de partir à la recherche de Gabriel. En l'absence de Clara, il demeurait le seul référent et il ne voulait pas faire entrer Malfoy dans leurs appartements sans l'avertir.

Il passa en revue les nombreuses pièces de leurs appartements, y compris la chambre de l'Héritier, sans parvenir à le trouver. Il finit alors par se résigner, Gabriel devait être parti chasser ou simplement s'aérer l'esprit. Cependant, il pensa à vérifier la chambre de Clara, où il trouva le dit Gabriel, couché sur le grand lit où Clara avait été enchaînée.

Elle semblait si paisible, si calme, rien ne laissait présager que cette femme puisse être si dangereuse. Harry repensa à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt... Dans quel état allait-on retrouver l'Héritière ?

Il s'avança dans l'obscurité de la pièce et perdu dans son questionnement, le Survivant ne fit pas attention aux grognements derrière lui. Il se retourna subitement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une immense loup -ci portait un large collier d'argent sur le poitrail dans lequel était incrusté un saphir. Harry n'osait plus faire le moindre pas, ce loup énorme avait ses yeux bleu perçant braqués sur lui et il semblait tellement menaçant que le Survivant vit tout de suite sa dernière heure arrivée.

Gabriel prit le rôle de son sauveur :

« Arkan ! Il n'est pas une menace ! Ni pour elle, ni pour aucun d'entre nous »

Le loup tourna alors la tête vers l'Héritier, puis braqua de nouveau son regard sur le Survivant avant de tourner les talons et de retourner se coucher au pieds du baldaquin.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je n'attendais personne et il semblerait que je me sois endormi... »

Gabriel avait l'air épuisé, presque à bout de forces. Ses traits étaient très tirés, son visage bien plus pâle que d'habitude et les profonds cernes noirs qu'il avait sous les yeux, signe évident d'une grande faim, n'arrangeaient rien. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état !

« Gabriel, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

\- Désolé pour mon état, j'ai dû faire une transfusion d'urgence à ma sœur, sa libération lui a demandé beaucoup trop d'énergie, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller chasser... Pour ce qui est d'Arkan, rassures-toi, une fois qu'il a établit que tu n'étais pas un problème, tu ne risques rien.

\- Non mais il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit d'avoir peur ! Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur d'un loup, grand comme un poney, et qui semble deux fois plus sauvage qu'amical ?! Et puis y sors d'où d'abord ?! »

Il vit Gabriel esquisser un sourire avant de lui répondre :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à croire mais Arkan ne t'aurait pas sérieusement attaqué, il reconnaît chacun des membres de la Famille. Il part juste du principe que ma sœur étant inconsciente, il doit la protéger. Arkan est le familier ma sœur... Clara porte une pierre jumelle à celle qu'Arkan porte sur son plastron. Ma sœur l'a envoyé à la recherche de Valentin dès qu'elle a perdu son contact... Maintenant que le mystère de la disparition de Valentin est résolu, Arkan est revenu auprès de ma sœur pour veiller sur elle.

\- Familier ?! C'est vrai que prendre un hiboux ou une chouette, ça fait beaucoup trop monsieur tout le monde ! Ironisa le Survivant. »

Le loup releva légèrement la tête, l'air passablement irrité qu'on puisse le comparer à un oiseau.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de la forme que prendra notre familier, Lui répondit l'Héritier, vaguement amusé. Notre familier est intrinsèquement lié à notre âme et à notre magie. Il s'agit toujours d'un animal mais sa forme varie en fonction de ce que nous sommes au plus profond de nous et de l'expression de notre magie. Sa forme se révèle lors de l'Eveil, quand un vampire atteint sa maturité magique. Avant que tu ne t'emballes, non, tous les vampires ne possèdent pas de familier. Certains d'entre nous passent toute leur vie sans que celui-ci ne se révèle jamais... »

Harry jeta un regard furtif au grand loup gris couché au pied du lit. La tête posée sur ses pattes avant, il semblait somnoler, mais le Survivant était parfaitement convaincu que malgré son sommeil apparent, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour arracher la tête de qui que ce soit si le qui que ce soit devait s'avérer être une menace. Après tout, il devait reconnaître que l'animal allait parfaitement à la jeune femme.

En parlant de Clara, Harry posa son regard sur elle. La jeune femme ne respirait pas, mais sachant que la plupart des vampires ne respiraient que pour chasser, cela ne permit pas au Survivant de statuer sur son état de santé.

En désignant Clara, il demanda alors à Gabriel :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est en vie et son esprit est stable, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse espérer pour le moment. Maintenant, son corps doit absolument récupérer de sa libération, je l'aide du mieux que je peux avec des transfusions régulières mais le problème est plus compliqué... Je ne peux pas donner autant de mon énergie vitale sans m'épuiser mais on ne peut pas se permettre de faire sans Clara pendant plusieurs semaines... D'un autre côte, si je continus à m'épuiser comme ça, on finira par être tous les deux hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit et on ne peut pas se le permettre non plus... »

Avisant les chaînes qui entouraient les poignets et les chevilles de l'Héritière, Harry osa demander :

« Dans quel état va-t-elle se réveiller ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée...Je sais qu'elle réclamera vengeance et qu'elle ne se remettra à penser et agir rationnellement qu'une fois que nous aurons sorti Valentin des griffes du Conseil... Vu le prix que son organisme a payé pour se libérer du joug du sceau, elle se réveillera probablement assoiffée et ça n'arrangera ni sa haine, ni sa soif de vengeance, au contraire... Et Valentin n'étant pas là, on va vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à contenir cette soif...

\- Dis moi Gabriel, je me rappelle avoir eu discussion il y a quelques temps avec Clara...Valentin est son lié n'est ce pas ?

\- Je pense que la réaction de ma sœur parle d'elle même...Je ne comprends toujours pas comment le Conseil a pu le capturer et le torturer sans que ma sœur ne s'en rende compte mais tout ça ne présage absolument rien de bon.. En tout cas, je tenais à te rassurer, il est hors de question que nous ne fassions qu'envisager de te livrer au Conseil, tu fais parti des nôtres et la Famille passe avant tout ! J'espère seulement qu'ils sont conscients que ce sont leurs derniers instants de vie...

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas faire grand chose hormis attendre que Clara se réveille...

\- En effet... il faut surtout que l'on reste unis, maintenant plus que jamais... Une grande guerre se prépare Harry et elle touchera tous les mondes, le Monde Obscur comme celui des sorciers ou celui des humains... La prophétie qui te lie à Voldemort est bien réelle, et il nous faudra aussi reprendre notre autorité sur le Conseil...

\- En tant que dirigeants du Monde Obscur, le Conseil ne devrait pas être un problème !

\- L'histoire est malheureusement plus compliquée que ça... Après toutes ces années, le Conseil a pris beaucoup de confiance et s'est octroyé le droit d'ordonner aux Gardiens eux-mêmes... Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Clara avait prévu de te parler des Gardiens, mais chaque chose en son temps, elle a préféré te laisser encaisser tout ça d'abord puisque ce sujet ne te concerne pas directement... Laisse la se réveiller et nous t'en parlerons ensemble... »

Le Survivant quitta la chambre de l'Héritière, laissant Gabriel seul avec sa sœur. Heureusement pour lui, après les événements de la Grande Salle, les élèves avaient eu droit à deux jours pour se remettre de leurs émotions, les cours ne devaient pas reprendre avant le lendemain. A y repenser, il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner... Il sentait arriver un mal de tête atroce avec toutes ces informations, tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire ou lui apprendre, ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'un seul coup ! Étrangement, il aurait pensé prendre bien plus difficilement tout ça, preuve qu'il avait déjà commencé à changer et qu'il s'adaptait bien plus rapidement que prévu à son nouvel environnement !

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il décida de voir si sa belle-aux-bois-dormants s'était enfin réveillée. Il reprit la direction de sa chambre, en se disant qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il devenait indispensable qu'il envisage de partir chasser rapidement, sous peine de finir par vraiment tuer quelqu'un...

 ** _Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, ou plutôt mon absence de publication mais elle reprendra bientôt !_**

 ** _Les chapitres ont été corrigés et se sont fait un petit coup de propre, le prochain arrive vite !_**

 ** _Je vous encourage toujours à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**


End file.
